Sing me a song
by Kakureru
Summary: Delic refuses to bless Hibiya with a year of luck but Hibiya wont't accept no for an answer. Will Hibiya's plan get him luck or will it get him something else? HibiDeli Izuo.
1. Chapter 1 Sing for me

**A/N: **ok well this is my first fanfiction ever and also the first chapter I ever completed in my life woo~ =w= Anyways just a warning... English is not my best subject and I sometime still wonder how I passed it. xD err yeah I'm not much of a writer and hope this chapter is worthy enough to read, please enjoy. Oh may/will contain OOCness (well I think I know what OOCness stand for.)

**Warning:** Male x Male (izuo) may be rated M in later chapters

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>"Sing for me"<p>

"No"

People in the castle hall started gasping and chattering away as if I could not hear them talking about how the man rejected my request so bluntly, "So..." I started off in a calm manner while the hall grew silent, "...why won't you be singing for me?" I leaned back on my throne chair to show I didn't care but in fact I felt irritated and annoyed to the bone, no one ever rejects my request or orders.

"Because you're a spoiled selfish brat!"

I smirked while he said those words laced with hated, all the while still glaring at me as if I'll burst into flames and die, unluckily for him it won't happen. People standing at the sides of the hall slowly try to back away into a safe place near the wall or behind the marble pillars. As they watch me rise from the white cushioned throne to walk towards the blond man standing in the centre of the hall wearing pink and white headphones, I stopped right in front of him, getting the flick blade out of my pocket and placing the sharp edge of the blade on to his smooth, delicate skin. Even when my weapon is out the man seemed unfazed by the cold metal against his skin. This peasant was truly interesting, I quickly discard that thought because everyone, even him are just boring servants and army toys, only there to be used and serve me. "Peasants who disobey will be punished...or killed"

"I'll like to see you try" He growls, still unfazed by the fact I am holding a flick blade on his throat and that he is in my family castle filled with hundreds of well trained guards to protect me and my family, just who does he think he is? What a stupid commoner he is indeed.

I quirked an eyebrow and smirked "Oh, is that a challenge?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm. The people in the hall laughed at my words as if it was the funniest joke they have heard this week, of course these commoners would laugh, they laugh at anything a prince would say even if it weren't funny or a joke but of course they wouldn't want to be on my list of people of who I want punished. Poor humans are so predictable, always trying to look after themselves by trying to suck up to richer people for power and protection, no matter how you would treat them.

"You wouldn't dare, because you want to hear me sing and with me dead I can't sing" He smirked as if he just won and he probably did. He was right. I fell into that one ne? But me being a stubborn prince, I would kill him, however the reason I need to hear him sing is because of the rumours that say who ever hears him sing that magical song first will be showered in luck for a year . Psyche his brother already sang that special song to someone and he or she was blessed with happiness for a year, to whom... I don't know.

I added more pressure to the blade and moved it slowly to see the red blood come out of his throat while it drip from my blade like rain drops onto the Red carpet, "well if I cant hear it then I won't let anyone else hear it" I chuckled still keeping my gaze upon him.

"If you dare-"

"Hmmm..." I interrupt"...not like I care what you have to say or do"

"Tsk you bastard"

" Hahaha so even when faced with death you still show no sign of fear ne? Oh well you truly are one weird peasant"

"Shut up! Even if you are the prince, I won't sing or be scared of you. You are no different from anyone else!"

Shocked at the fact he put me in the same class as those poor humans! I got caught off guard as he punched hard in the stomach, before I knew it I was at the sitting on the floor at the end of the hall, cracks forming in the white wall behind me, body only now feeling the sense of pain in my stomach. I coughed a bit while bringing my hand to my face to feel my head throbbing from the pain when it hit the wall; I'm surprised I'm still conscious.

"Hibiya...!"

"Prince Hibiya, are you okay?"

"Shall we call for a doctor?"

The people in the hall apart from the blond man started too crowed around me asking if I was ok. God did I look ok? Jeez, but I wouldn't show it. I got up slowly and painfully from the ground while patting the dirt off my not so clean clothes now. Glaring through the crowed of people to where the man was. The blond man turns around walking calmly towards the exit as if nothing happen, threatening the guards to let him out. Stupid guards letting him out, I be sure to fire them. The said guards ran towards me, one with short brown hair and bandages on his face started pushing through the crowed while the other guard with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes followed. "Sir, shall we take you to your room?"

"No! Just tell me that peasant name." I snapped slapping his hands away from me.

"H-h-his name is D-Delic" The blond replied.

"I see... such a stupid peasant" I mutter.

"Sorry what did you say sir?"

"Argh nothing just, everyone leave now!" Frustrated and angry, I still gracefully leave the room while people stares were still glued to me. That Delic commoner will sing for me one way or another.

"Rokujo Chikage... should we follow Prince Hibiya?"

"No leave him be... I got a feeling he's planning something" Chikage sighed at those words "Come now, lets just chuck these people out."

Meanwhile Delic was walking home. "Annoying Prince, annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying, annoying!"

"Mum I think that man annoyed at something" The said girl pointing at the guy wearing white, pink and black clothes.

"Shhh don't' stare, just carry on walking dear, you might catch his craziness" Said a lady with long black hair while encouragingly pushing her daughter to keep walking on by this man she was pointing at.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok hopefully it was alright... but please review and give me advice or tell me if u want a chapter 2 soon~, because I don't know if it is worth continuing ^^'. Also if this story continue I will write smut in later chapters if u want me too, though idk much about smut but I'll do my best~ if u wish so. Plus does Hibiya even have a flick blade? Oh well no clue xD it a story, be creative. =w=


	2. Chapter 2 Luck

**A/N: **wow ok well no negative reviews yet... so i guess i can continue~ also hope you dont mind me updating so quickly and expect no humour in my story lol i suck at jokes soz.

**Izzy-baka** thanks for the encouraging review ^^ and i hope you keep reading my story till the end unless it gets boring lol or i just get lazy.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Durarara! or any of the characters

* * *

><p>Entering my peaceful house with no one to annoy me, I go straight to my room and closed my light brown wooden door and turn on the stereo connected to me headphones. This is the only way to escape reality and my problems of being this so called 'Singer of luck' tsk such a problem I wish to get rid of. Those People in the town always looking at me as if I was a person with no emotion but just a prize they want to win, I want to be wanted but not for those damn reasons. Laying back onto my pink and black striped semi-double bed, slowly closing eyes while listening to the music... I sometime think if I hold such great luck... why am I so lonely? Sure I have some friends and family but I barely see them outside work time, we meet on special occasions like on Birthdays, Easter and Christmas. Ah never mind I just want to forget, maybe I should just sing to anyone, so strange people can stop knocking on my door.<p>

"Deli-chan~!" A shout came from outside the my bedroom door.

"What?" I shouted back, getting up from my laying position to sit on my bed and then turning off the stereo. Psyche opens my door slowly leaving a trail of creaks coming from the door.

"So... how did it go?" Psyche smiled.

"It was stupid nothing happen. Oh but I punched him that's all" I said bluntly, well it better to tell the truth then to lie.

"Eh? Deli-chan should not hit people; you know he's the prince... Why you hit him anyway what did he do?" Words coated with confusion came out of Psyche mouth.

"Hibiya was being an idiot" I crushed the cigarette packet in my hand remembering the stupid selfish brat. When did I get these out? Probably when Psyche ask how did it go.

"That's no reason to hit a prince!" Psyche crossed his arm angrily. I sighed this is just...annoying, oh speaking of annoying.

"Did I mention he was annoying?" I asked as if it was he was supposed to know he was already annoying and I'm sure he already did.

"No... but that's beside the point Deli-chan" Psyche sighed giving up on this conversation; he knows I won't give in and apologize to that idiot of a prince, "Well let's play a game to cheer Deli-chan up!" He Tackled me into my bed, I supposed this was meant to be a hug... I stare down at him patting his head.

"I'm fine; we can play a game later" I smiled.

"Noooo right now~" He whined.

I lifted psyche from the bed by his white and pink fur trim coat "not now psyche." Throwing him outside of my bedroom and then locking my door, I just was not in the mood to talk anymore. But after the door was closed I thought I heard Psyche say 'So he wasn't your type?' I blushed at that thought and quickly erased that thought from my head, "I WOULD NEVER LIKE A BRAT LIKE HIM!"

Knocking then came from the door "Deli-chan? Are you alright?" crap I didn't think I said it out loud, stupid Psyche and his weird ideas. Yes Psyche was the main reason I went to see this so called prince because getting to interact with anyone is a way to find love. I didn't want to go to the castle so I was going to reject the invitation knowing what this meeting was about but Psyche nagged me to go, sometime I think I maybe have a brother complex. I sighed, I will never get love from that stuck up prince even if I poured a love potion into his drink if love potion existed, I chuckled at that idea of Hibiya being all romantic and nice for once.

"Yes" I reply angrily, pulling the covers over my head.

In the dining room in Hibiya family castle, "Mother~ there is someone that I want" Hibiya said while constantly stabbing the food on his plate in anger and annoyance. i always get what I want and this peasant called Delic is no different from anyone else Hibiya thought. Hibiya gaining no fun from murdering his already dead steak on his plate turned to look towards his beautiful mother, her black long hair tied up into a curly ponytail ending at her shoulders, the auburn eyes that shined and sparkled off the reflected light and her silk maroon dress with black floral patterns on the edge of the bottom of her dress that ended when it reached the floor. Hibiya wonder why couldn't his two younger twin sisters be like their wonderful mother.

"Oh? And who is that my son-"

"It's some dumb girl who not good enough for you I bet, I told you we will arrange someone good enough for you" A man with short Dark brown hair, golden coloured and black suit interrupted.

"No farther! That's not it" Hibiya sighed at his foolish dad who always guessed what he was talking about and it was always related with love or something perverted, " Delic is the person I want-"

"My son is GAY? Dear god son I don't know if I can suppo-"

"Farther! You are not listening to what I have to say. Mother please shut him up!" Hibiya sighed with frustration, waving his left hand in annoyance "ahem as I was saying... I want Delic because he is the singer of luck and I want luck Mother!"

She sighed, "you can't always get what you want my son. However since this is such a rare occasion for actually asking help from your mother and father... I guess this once wouldn't hurt" Oh mother being so sly, as you see mother wants to teach me a lesson for being so spoiled but I can see through that mask and see that she truly also wish one of our family members to be blessed with luck for a year. Hibiya mum smiled already knowing that her son knew what she was thinking, while Hibiya dad was already calling people to help get this Delic peasant. Even though Hibiya knew his further could be dumb at moments, he also knew once started nothing could stop his farther from getting what he wants, just like himself ne. Hibiya's plan now started a chain reaction of something that he was not planning for.

"Hey Kururi, what do u think there talking about?"

"...Luck..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **ok im kinda stuck on chapter 3 which has around 700-800 words right now but i think i can update it tomoz xD


	3. Chapter 3 Ignore it

**A/N: **Thank Izzy-baka for the advices that really help with the POV. Though I'm still stuck on the 'thoughts' of the characters so soz if the thoughts are still confusing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Psyche POV<strong>

The door bell went off at 7a.m, I told Deli-chan to get it because I was watching the Fashion catwalk of Japan on Television that hung on our white wall. Hearing my brother stomp across to the front pink door and open it. I bend my head back on the pink and white sofa to see a small man wearing funny clothes, I giggled at his weird pointy yellow shoes and his big round hat that did not fit him. The funny chubby man started to speak from his paper, "ahem. I have come here today to offer a proposal -" I tuned the rest of it out, going back to watch the fashion catwalk which seemed more interesting then this funny chubby guy at our door.

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR FUCKING STUFF! GO TELL HIM THAT UNTIL IT GETS THROUGH THAT THICK STUBBON SKULL OF HIS!" Deli-chan roared, so I wasn't able to hear the T.V.

"B-B-B-But Delic..-"

**SLAM!**

"Annoying midget..."

_What was that about...?_

The Door bell went off at 7a.m.

"Deli-chan..."

"Ignore it"

"But it could be some one important~"

He sighed, "Fine then you get it"

Flinging the door open I welcomed... no one. Sticking my head out beyond the wooden door frame hoping to find someone, but there was nothing, until I look down on to our welcome mat. There sat a blue box with a red bow stuck upon the lid. Staring at it curiously I picked it up taking it over to the sofa to place the box onto the glass table. "What's that?" Delic ask with a curious look.

"A BOX~! Maybe there a kitten in there" I smiled, putting my hands at the side of the lid getting ready to lift it "Let's open it!"

"NO! Er... I mean wait, we don't even know who it came from" Freezing my arms on the box from the words he spoke so nervously I look at him. _Was he scared of what was inside the box?_

"You scared of the box Deli-chan?"

"No way! Just give me the box will ya"

"No!" I pouted hugging the box closely to my chest "I want to open it!"

"Look Psyche... I'll make you a deal..." he smiled "...if you give me the box I will play with you, deal?"

My eyes brighten at the word 'play', from there I bet Delic knew what I wanted more. Rushing to the Wii game console, pressing the on button to see the little light turn green I couldn't decide what to play. _Just Dance or Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Hmmmm this is such a rare occasion, maybe Resident Evil since we haven't completed it and it is funny watching Deli-chan jump a bit in fright at the sudden zombies appearing from no where so it's a win, win situation... well for me hehe._

**Delic POV**

While Psyche was picking out a game I picked up the box that was once in Psyche arm but now under the table. As I quickly got up with the box in my hand I glanced over at Psyche_, dear god I hope Psyche picks Just Dance, I cant stand another annoying zombie popping out of nowhere because I will hit him with my wii remote and say it was an accident._ Turning to walk towards the window while wishing for Psyche to pick Just Dance I open the window quickly throwing the box out of the window with such force, not caring what happen to it I closed the window, "So Psyche what are we playing?"

**Third party POV**

Meanwhile outside of Psyche and Delic house the box lid flew off in to a window while the box laid lifeless on the street with silver dust seeping out of the box into the air. People wondering the streets near by would fall asleep, even two of Hibiya guards who were waiting outside Delic and Psyche house fell asleep onto the cold pavement.

Four days past and everyday between 7a.m and 9p.m people would appear offering gifts such as money, land, gold, etc or challenging Delic to a game or battle to offer him as a gift to the prince but all failed until...

'**Ding dong, Ding dong' **the sound of the door bell ran throughout the house causing a raven hair man to wake up from his dream. Psyche yawned as he got up from his bed going out into the hallway dragging his feet lazily as he walked his way across towards the front door, wrapping his hand weakly around the door handle to pull it open. Blinking at the sight of the queen and king in front of his house, Psyche rubs his eyes. That soon widen in surprise when the queen and king did not vanish from his sight.

"May we please come in we have something we would like to discuss" said the lady giving a sweet smile. The male in his pink pyjamas nodded slowly at them while moving to the side of the door so they could enter, without a word the king sat down onto the soft sofa with the queen soon after sitting down next to the king. Closing the door without a sound, Psyche sat in another pink and white sofa beside the sofa the queen and king was sitting in that faced the kitchen instead of the television.

"WHERE IS HE!" the king demanded. Poor Psyche was already accused of where a person is with out even saying anything or knowing what was going on.

A disappointed sigh came from the queen "Calm down darling" she placed her hand on top of the king's hand to look as if she was calming him down. "We are looking for your brother, Delic"

"He's not here. He's at work right now" Psyche answered quickly with a smile added onto the end. The king was tapping his foot, impatient of waiting. While the queen got her Red floral designed fan out in her other hand opening it to cover the lower half of her face. Behind the fan the lady smile soon turned into a smirk.

"Awww well that's just too bad..." pretending to be sad she tilted her head forward looking down at her feet but lifted it once again as she spoke "...but that's ok. I wanted to speak with you. You see what I want to ask is... what do you want form us so we can have your brother?"

Psyche smirked at her words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ohhh looks like Psyche is planning something as well xD or maybe he fells in control at the moment with such power~ ah jeez what going on~ anyway I don't know when the next chapter will be out ok soz. Ah yeah Resident evil on the wii is not a scary game but I thought Delic could just be annoyed at the zombies when they keep popping out of no where...he'll probably break the wii remote lol . Also Delic knows Hibiya is after him which is why he didn't want Psyche to open the box in case that bit was confusing.

**Delic:** Damn annoying zombies I'll fucking hit them with a sign post if I see one

**Psyche:** silly deli-chan~ zombies don't exist

**Delic:** ...

**Psyche:** Deli-chan?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **ok new chapter woot and Psyche plan is revealed~ also I have no clue how long this story going to be since I'm just making it up as I go along xDand I will be posting the chapters up randomly when there done so there no set date.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Psyche POV<strong>

_Were they really that desperate? Oh well, I'll use this to get revenge on Deli-chan when he hit me with that wii remote and on the the plus side I could get some alone time with tsu-chan._ Clapping my hands together with a smile. "Well... lets play a game then!" the two people stared in utter confusion, "It's called Velo~" I chirp, the king leaned forwards, curious of what this game was.

"Velo? I never heard of such a game" I laughed at his words, _silly old man. There is no such game called Velo, it's just something I made up so they play by my rules._

"Of course you haven't. That's because it's my new game" The lady glared at me, finally showing her true colours. I don't know why she bothering to glare the game benefits both me and her.

"So... how exactly do we play this 'game' of yours?"She said shutting her fan harshly to release some anger whilst trying to stay composed.

"Don't worry its simple" I said with a sly smile, "all we do is nothing but watch. This depends all on Hibiya and Delic. Delic have to live with Hibiya for at least hmmmm 4 months" I lifted up my right hand to show 4 fingers to make sure they understood clearly.

"I see but what exactly do we get out of this?" The king questioned

"hm? Well in those 4 months you could try and make him sing with out torturing him or killing my dear brother of course and as you know bribing him won't work. However if Hibiya forfeits, then ¼ of your money must be shared among the towns people and if Delic forfeits, you have the honour of killing me or anyone dear to him with a bonus of him singing for you."

"And what happens when the 4 months are up.." _I guess the king didn't want to share his money but it depends how desperate they are._

"Never bother us again. Simple." I shrugged. "So will you be playing my game?" They both stared at each other unknowing of what to do. _Was it worth the risk? Well that's what makes the game so fun._

I sighed and got up from my chair, not caring that I was going to leave them in the middle of the living room. It was their choice if they wanted this opportunity or not. "Wait!" Once I heard those words I smirked already knowing where this was going but I soon covered it up with a bored expression.

"Hm? What is it?"

"We... we agree to your game Velo" She nodded

"Well. LET THE GAME BEGIN!" I cheered

_Deli-chan please find your happiness or this game would all be for nothing..._

* * *

><p><strong>Third part POV<strong>

Later that day when the king and queen left, Delic arrived back home to a crying Psyche on the sofa. Panic shot through Delic brain at the sight of his brother, only because who can make Psyche cry apart from him and Tsugaru. "Psyche what happen? Did Tsugaru dump you? If he did I will-"

"No... that's *hic* not it" Psyche sniffled as he interrupt, wiping his tears away with his coat sleeves " The king and queen visited... and...and we have to play their game. If you forfeit they will..." Psyche bit his lip holding back a few more tears.

"They will do what?" Delic ask, unsure if he wanted to know the rest of the sentence. Delic glanced over at Psyche as he placed a strawberry cheese cake in front of Psyche onto the glass table to cheer him up. It was once of Psyche favourite that usually made him smile at the sight of it and he did, though it was a weak smile.

There was a slight uncomfortable pause in the room before Psyche spoke up, "They said they would kill anyone dear to you, including myself" Psyche voice was almost impossible to hear.

"Those BASTARDS! I won't let that happen." Delic said through gritted teeth "What exactly do I have to do?" Delic asked holding back his anger as he glared at the ground

"Live with them for 4 months, if you do that they will never both us again. That is what they promised" Psyche gave a half smile at his brother to show it was ok. Delic unexpectedly hugged Psyche. "I'll fucking stop this insanity. Just wait for 4 months, ok?"

Unknowing to Delic, Psyche was smiling, his eyes glinting but he still kept his voice weak and soft as he spoke, "Ok. I'll wait"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok Hibiya will be appearing in the next chapter and well I thought chapter 4 would take some time to figure out but then this just click in my head and I had to type it down xD which is why I thought I would take so long, because on chapter 2/3 I kept asking what should I do to get Delic into Hibiya house to my older sister (she didn't understand a word I was saying so I had to call them Ash and Misty [from Pokémon lol] ) who got annoyed... but anyway hope this plan was ok~. One more thing Psyche is a really good actor right?

Oh and have you notice if you move around the letters in Velo it will spell something else ;)


	5. Chapter 5 The ride to the castle

**A/N: **ok soz it took a bit long, I just got a cold bleh probably because it snowed here in England anyway to answer **erihan** question, Delic is the uke in this story. And yes the queen and king are annoying but they've done there part now.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Third party POV<strong>

It was Saturday evening at the time when the sun shone its brightest. The streets were filled with people walking towards and away from the shopping district with their friends or family, with some people happily humming along with the tune that a man played on his guitar on the street whilst they walked by. Delic at the time was inside his house packing his belongings into his black bag, ready for the game to start.

The blond man opened the door, suddenly stopping when he notice a man sat upon a white horse in front of his house, the grip on the door handle instantly tighten in disgust at the sight of him. He gritted his teeth, speed walking past the guy, ignoring Hibiya as he followed closely behind on his horse.

"Hey, you can't just walk past me!"

"..."

"OI ARE YOU EVEN LISTEING TO ME?"

"..."

"COMMONER! STO-" Hibiya stop shouting, when the blond stop and turned around just to glare at him. "I see, so this is what I get for trying to be nice. I was going to ask if you wanted a ride their on my horse with me, but I guess a commoner like you wouldn't understand"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Hm? Oh, are you deaf now? Poor little commoner"

"I will get you off your high horse, literally!"

Hibiya ignored Delic threat, "Not like your worthy to ride Alfred anyway" Delic didn't like the sound of that one bit; he was not less worthy then a horse. "H-hey wait, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" once Delic got on to the horse he waited it for it to set off, "Well what are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting for you to hold on" Hibiya said simply, words laced with a hint of irritation.

"..." Delic look around curiously, his magenta eyes scanning around for something to hold onto, "...and what exactly do I hold on to?" At that Hibiya face palmed.

"Me! Wrap your arms around me"

"What? Hell no!"

"Well its that or falling off. It's your choice" Hibiya shrugged not carrying either way, while Delic hesitantly wrapped his arms around Hibiya small body. In that moment Delic could of swore he died a little inside from shame.

Setting off towards the castle, the horse trotted along the road. Individuals stop and stare through there house windows and within the street to look at the strange pair. Hibiya seem unaffected by their stares, probably use to all eyes upon him, Delic on the other hand didn't like so many eyes staring at him in this kind of situation and he wasn't use to it at all. Without realising he squeezed his eyelids shut, burying his head into Hibiya back while his grip on Hibiya slightly tighten, simply to hide his red cheeks from humiliation, not knowing that this made the stares even worse.

Hibiya noticing the hold on him faintly tighten, turned to look at the blond only to be met with blond hair covering slightly red cheeks. Generally people who rode with Hibiya on his white horse would smile and wave to show off, so Hibiya thought it was kind of strange how the blond tried to hide himself from the world although he did find it ever so slightly adorable. Facing the front again Hibiya mentally cursed himself for even finding the blond man ever so slightly adorable.

After a 35 minutes ride on the horse they finally reached the stone castle of Hibiya home. Waiting beyond the golden doors as they entered was a woman with long dark brown hair, wearing a short dark red skirt and a green sweater, "Your late" she said flatly as she turned around to start walking down the spacious bright lit hallways whilst motioning her hand for the two men to follow her. "I am Hibiya family secretary. My name is Yagiri Namie, if you need anything just call. If you don't know the number, a card with the number on it is left next to the telephone in your room" the lady was speaking to fast for the blond to remember all the information so he gave up and just started nodding at the things she that came out of her mouth while Hibiya didn't even bother listening. As they walk down the endless hallways, their were many portraits hung on the walls as well as staff walking the hallways rushing to whatever important job they had to provide for the family.

Namie pushed open blue doors revealing a spacious bedroom. In the middle of the room laid a red carpet with a golden couch on top, in front of the couch was a big oval oak table. At the end of the room was two king sized beds both with yellow covers and pillows. There was a fireplace below the wide screen T.V, in the back left corner of the room was a black telephone sat upon a bedside table and on right hand side was a white door leading to the bathroom. "We have provided an extra bed for Delic in your bedroom Hibiya, So if you have no more question I shall be taking my leave" Namie slammed the door behind her without even waiting for a reply back, leaving the two by themselves in their now shared bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **well I hope that was ok. I know Delic is OOC but I thought it was kind of sweet xD and yes Hibiya horse is called Alfred lol anyway thanks for the reviews~ I know people are saying it could be interesting and I hope not to ruin your expectation of this. Though makes me feel nervous x.x anyway just hope it all goes well. =w=


	6. Chapter 6 Turn off the TV!

**A/N: **ok **Izzy-baka** this chapter is more longer so I hope your happy~ and soz for any grammar mistakes, spelling shouldn't be hard to fix but punctuation...=w= I'll just do my best.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibiya POV<strong>

Ever since Namie left the room, the room fell to an awkward silence between us. Deciding to break the ice I spoke while he unpacks his belongings "ah this is nice right? Just the two of us ne, it's kind of like a long sleep over"

"Why... am I even in the same room as you?" Voice filled with irritation as he turned to point at me, "This castle is huge with so many other rooms. You know you live in a castle right?" He said spreading his arms wide as if to actually show me how big the castle was. Of course I bloody well knew I lived in a big castle, I just needed to keep my toy close to me encase anyone tries to steal my precious toy away from me. I'm quite a possessive person you know.

"Yes, yes, I know. But don't you think sharing a room is way more fun, who knows what could happen~" I smiled at him, seeing his head shake in disagreement.

"Whatever, just don't blame me when your room gets ruined" Delic shrugged as he walk over towards the blue doors. "Anyways I'm going to go take a look around since this place is like a maze" he said before closing the doors behind him.

I later come across Delic in the hallway looking like a lost puppy. No one would help him, since I order them not to, of course I aloud certain people to talk to him. "Ha, is the commoner lost" I smirk.

"I'm not lost" He scoffed, crossing his arms. That was an obvious lie of course. "I know where I'm going" He walked off as I followed him.

"If you're lost, I suppose I can help a common-" Ow_ why the hell did he stop for! _"You peasant, why did you just suddenly stop without warning!" Leaning to the side to spot what he was staring at, was the castle main kitchen. It certainly weren't all that fascinating since there were so many noises from there packing, cleaning and cooking. The people here were sweating like pigs, such a disgusting sight of people but when I look at Delic his magenta eyes seem to sparkle, _Hmmm I guess Delic hasn't seen a kitchen like this with so many food and individuals in one room. _Delic swiftly past the many people in the Kitchen however I struggled to keep up, having to shove quite a number of staffs to reach Delic.

When I finally caught up, Delic was crouching on the black and white tiled floor, staring into the display case. I crouched down doing the same thing. Inside the display case was strawberry cheese cake, chocolate cake, banoffee pie, caramel pudding, gateau and greentea cake etc. "Do you really like sweets that much?" I ask, his eyes still lock onto the desserts.

" Hm?.." He said finally pulling his eyes away from the display case to face me. The blond stared at me for a while before his cheeks started to show a hint of pink. He nodded then spun his head back to look at the food again.

"Ahh~ Delic is such a child~" I teased as I laughed at him.

"I AM NOT! I just love sweet foods..." His voiced filled with anger which soon turned into embarrassment, "So what if I do. It's not a crime or anything" Delic said trying to mask his embarrassment.

Just as I was going to answer back a black Russian man came out from behind the glass display counter. We both stared at him in surprise, like seriously how could we have not seen him. "Blond guy wants cake? Cake is nice but sushi is better. Sushi is good for health"

"Really? I can have some?" Delic smiled, ignoring the comment about sushi as he stood up. For someone who barely smiles, I had to admit his smile was charming. Delic look at me. _Probably asking permission for the food,_ I sighed, "Fine, pick whatever you want, just wipe that stupid smile off your face" I knew he wouldn't but I like how he could be so happy over something so simple...

His face lit up, "Can I have ..." he paused for a moment, trying to figure out what he even wanted. "Argh there so many to pick from mmmmm the caramel pudding and strawberry cheese cake" unsure of his decision, he reassured himself, muttering about having a different cake tomorrow. When Simon finished packing the cake into it light yellow paper packaging box, we left the room wandering the halls again.

The blond was already eating a caramel pudding. _Seriously how could Delic eat something so sweet at a time like this? _Without even realizing I was staring at him eat. Delic noticed and misread the stare, cocking his head to the side. "Do you want some?"

"Eh?"

"Do you want some?"

"Oh, no. It is far too sweet to eat a caramel pudding right now"

"You don't have to deny it"

"I'm not denying anything"

"God stop being so stubborn" Opening my mouth to retort back, Delic took this opportunity to shove a spoon full of caramel pudding into my mouth. "There isn't that better"

_No that was not better! I am choking on the pudding you stupid peasant. _After my coughing fit ended and I swallowed the remains of the pudding in my mouth, I turned to glare at him. The peasant was holding back a laugh, "You did that on purpose, didn't you!"

"No of course not" He laughed.

"You know, I'll get you back for this!" I growled.

* * *

><p>Later that day when the stars and moon were already out in the night sky, Delic was watching T.V while I was getting ready for bed, "Turn off the television, I'm going to sleep now" I said slipping into bed.<p>

"mhm ok, I'll turn it off soon"

"Ok, just don't be too long"

45 minutes later...

_...when the hell is he going to turn off the television? I can't sleep in these conditions!_ Now irritated from the sound coming out from the television I sat up from the bed, "OI! Delic. Turn off the damn television!" There was no reply, _was he asleep? _I got up from the bed taking two pillows with me. _Seriously sleeping in front of me while I was suffering, _standing a couple of inches away from the sofa I threw a pillow at his head. Getting up from his sleep, rubbing his eyes, still looking slightly half asleep, confused of what woke him up. Another pillow came at him with a much harder force, "Idiot"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Delic roared as he stood up from the sofa, all sleep now vanished from his body.

"For keeping the television on!" I shouted, pointing towards the television "I can not believe you couldn't even do such a simple task of turning it off"

"Well I feel asleep ok. You could have just turned it off yourself"

"But I ask 'you' to turn it off, so 'you' should have been nice enough to do that"

"Tsk if were talking about being nice here then 'you' should of been nice enough not to wake a sleeping person and turn off the damn T.V yourself!"

"That's it! I order you to turn off the T.V!"

"You...you order me..."

"Yes that's exactly what I did" Nodding my head as he was picking up one of the pillows I threw at him only moments ago.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING SERVANT!"

**BAM**

The pillow that he picked up now covered my face. _Seriously... why is he so, so frustrating, annoying and infuriating_. Picking up the pillow that fell to the floor, to ready myself for the war that was about to commence. "This means war!" Throwing the pillow at full force, Delic easily moved out of the pillow line of aim, "Don't move you commoner!" as I stomped my foot in a tantrum.

"Idiot, of course I'm not going to stand there and let you hit me!" As Delic collected the pillows from the ground.

"Wait your not going to hit an unarm man are you?"

"Not my problem" he shrugged. At the same time I turned around, Delic throwing pillows as I rushed towards Delic bed, fortunately they both flew past me as they crash landed on to the cream coloured carpet. Delic was following while picking up the two pillows along the way. Finally crawling on to the bed reaching for the pillows, Delic threw a pillow however this time I deflect his attacks with the yellow pillows in my hand. The pillow fight drag on for hours until the both of us were growing tired.

"Ha! You only have one pillow fool"

"Damn, shut up I know that"

"Hey, wait. That's cheating!" Ignoring my words, both pieces of the torn pillow came at me, feathers spilling everywhere onto the bed. "That was stupid. The pillow barely reached me" Throwing a pillow blindly through the rain of feathers, Delic caught it. He was right next to the bed, _when did he even get there? _My eyes widen as I notice this was becoming a close combat pillow fight instead of a range one now. A swing of a pillow hit against my right arm, sleep slowly taking over made me crash back against the covers of the bed.

Delic climbed on to bed, straddling on top of me to pin me down, "I got you now" He laughed half-heartedly, caused by the growing tiredness. His pillow was coming down upon me, hit after hit, my arms covering my face for protection. Letting one arm out to grab the pillow besides me, I countered back, hitting him aimlessly. This continued only for a small while until the both of us fell asleep. The poor Television forgotten through out the battle, in the end it was never turned off.

Morning came with warmth, except it was not from the sunlight but from something close. I slowly crack one eye open, blond hair filling my vision. Slowly opening my other eye it took a while to comprehend the situation. I blushed deeply. Delic was snuggled up to me; I shuffled away a bit so I could see his face. _His sleeping face is cute..._ prodding his cheek with my index finger, _so innocent-. No, no, no, no, no I can't think that. Delic a commoner, I should feel disgusted, I should hate this and him but...it's nice. No, no, no, no, no stop thinking. I'm not a child anymore I don't need this cuddling, I should just wake him up._ A loud bang came from the direction of the doors being open

"Hibi-nii~ you're late up for breakfast"

"Breakfast...important"

"Exactly! Kururi right, breakfast is the most important..."

"Mairu?"

Both of my siblings came towards the bed, the air suddenly was hard to breath. This was awkward "Mairu, Kururi this is not what it looks-"

**CLICK**

"..."

"...Nice..."

"Ah, I bet Erika would like this picture, think we get a good offer?"

"GIVE ME THAT MOBILE!" I shouted, trying to snatch the mobile out of Kururi hand.

"No way! I think we be taking this as our reward for waking you up" Mairu smiled taking the mobile out of Kururi hand "so I think we will be taking our leave"

"Dele-"

**RING, RING... RING, RING **

Everyone in the room froze as if time stood still, the phone echoing throughout the room. Delic was the only person who got up not 'reading' the atmosphere and answered the phone. "...Hello?" his voice sounded tired "mhm...yes, ok" Walking back slowly to the bed with the phone in his hand, he shoved it in front of my face.

"It's for you..." I stared at him grabbing the handheld phone from his hand. Delic went back to sleep, next to me again, _could he seriously not read the situation or did he not care?_

Lifting the phone next to my ear I spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Hibiya?"

"Yes, speaking"

While this was happening Kururi and Mairu tried to sneak out of the bedroom only gaining a glare from me but still left the room.

"We have your delivery, where should we leave it?"

"You rang me just for this? Seriously, I don't have time for your stupidities" I sighed "Just leave it on my bedroom coffee table" After pressing the end call button I look at the sleeping form next to me, _He looks sweet._

"But revenge is sweeter"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ok well this revenge is not evil or something terrible ok xD I just wanted to leave it on that. You may throw your virtual bricks at me if whatever this thing he delivers was just an awful idea lol but plz do that next chapter (or when the delivery thingy is used). Anyway I cant believe it only been a day and all this happen already =.= wow


	7. Chapter 7 Camera shy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Delic POV<strong>

It was late morning when I woke up. Hibiya was sitting on the sofa looking into a pink package on the coffee table, "What's inside there?"

"Hm, oh, your awake" Hibiya smiled walking towards me, I didn't like that smile one bit. "Its something I got for you" Shoving the package into my hands.

"Now hurry up and change, we have breakfast waiting for us. Also make sure you wear what I gave you, unless you never want to eat desserts ever again in your time here" _No desserts ever? But that's like eating a sandwich with no filling for the rest of your life, its cruel. Surely what ever inside is just some dumb fancy outfit._ "Ok, go change in the bathroom. I'll be waiting out here" I just nodded at his word as I entered the bathroom.

I regret looking inside the package, just what was he thinking. Black bell collar, blond cat ears and tail with black trousers and an oversized white dress shirt, _I can't wear this, its ridiculous. Next thing he be doing is making me wear other embarrassing clothes like a dress or something stupid._ I sighed, _this is all for desserts._ Quickly changing into the given clothes, I left the bathroom without even glancing at the mirror. If I did I probably regret it later. Hibiya was waiting on the sofa but turned his head when he heard the door open, "You happy now?"

"mmm to be honest not really. You're missing something"

"And what is that?" I growled

"Your forgetting to pose and go nya~" My eye twitch, his demands were bizarre.

"YOU CAN FORGET THAT. I WOULDN'T DO IT EVEN IF IT WAS YOUR DEATH WISH!"

"How cruel Delic. Do you have no heart?"

"Of course I do. Just not for you"

"Ouch, those were harsh words" he winced in pretended pain, "well, shall we get going my adorable kitty" I blushed, _adorable? Sure I been called hot but adorable, that's not me, it's not right. He was trying to mess with me._

"Don't call me that!" I shouted as we both left the room.

In the dinning room, we sat at the right end of the long wooden table, opposite us sat Hibiya sisters Kururi and Mairu. Hibiya parents weren't at the table because of a meeting they had to attend. Kururi and Mairu wouldn't stop staring intensely at me, _are they staring because I'm wearing cat ears or is it the collar. God jut spit it out! _

"Ne, Delic... why are you wearing that?"

"Why the hell should I know, ask your crazy brother"

A loud boom came from the doors as a boy and a girl burst into the room "Your entertainers Karisawa Erika and..."

"...Yumasaki Walker is here!"

"Now before we start-" there was a slight pause in the room before Erica gasped in surprise and started speaking again. "Walker, look what we have here! A man wearing cat ears and tail, we can make a BL doujinshi out of this Walker" _A what? What's a BL? _Hibiya was silently laughing as he tried to eat his breakfast.

"Oh a cat boy, he looks like he came out of an anime" Walker was examining me from head to toe, while the brown hair girl stood a bit further back making a square frame with her finger and thumb. "What's your name?"

"Delic..."

"Wait hold it right there!" The girl was looking through her handmade frame "Walker, don't you think Hibiya and Delic look good as a couple? I can see it clearly now, the perfect story." Walker moved backwards slightly to get a good view of the two.

"Oh you're right. It's perfect" Clapping his hands as if to congratulate us.

"So Delic which are you, seme or uke?" _I don't know what either of those words means and I do not like where this is going if I trust my instincts._ _Uke, seme? What the hell are those two blabbering about?_

"Hahaha I would top, my dear Erica" Hibiya winked, I stared at them totally not getting the conversation, _I don't get this but he can top as much as he want as long as I'm not involved._

"...S and M..."

"Wonderful idea Kururi~ Hibiya we need to borrow your uke if you don't mind"

"Of course, I don't mind, take as long as you want with him" Waving his hands to dismiss us.

"Wait! I am not his uke and I'm not an object to be borrowed"

"But Delic" she whined, "what if I die tomorrow, this could be my death wish"

"How cruel Delic. Do you have no heart?" Hibiya teased. _Why have I got a feeling this feels like déjà vu._

"Argh fine" I sighed, following the two cheerful otakus out of the room and in to the hallway. Soon entering a room filled with anime posters and figurines, _definitely not a good sign._

"Ok, when you're ready Delic I want you to stand over there" Erica motioned her hand at the corner of the room crammed with plushies. "Now get on your hands and knees, lift your right arm and put your hand in to a first, no, no, no, pretended you are a cat... Ah yes that's the pose, that clueless expression is perfect! Walker are you taking the pictures?"

"Roger" Walker was taking to many snap shots for me to be comfortable with._ I bet Hibiya plan this. He knew they were going to do this. Argh that's why he told me to pose before, that little brat._

"Erm... can we stop this"

"Are you camera shy Delic?"

"No... it just this pose is well... you know"

"Oh if that's that problem then let's just change the pose. Ok stand up, hmmmm tilt your head slightly... keep going...stop. Now pose your arm like a cat, there we go!" _This is no different from the last pose! The only difference is that I'm just standing up. _"aww Delic stop looking so moody. Tell you what. I will get you a picture of Hibiya naked in the shower"

"..."

**SNAP**

"Nice shot~" Walker said looking at the preview screen in the camera.

"I-I DON'T WANT A PICTURE OF HIM, NO ONE IN THE RIGHT MIND WILL!" Both of them ignored my comment and stared at the screen in the camera

"I think I just made a masterpiece Walker! The blush on his face is speechless"

"Erica your should see the other pose then, it quite as good you know"

"Of course it is! I directed it"

When those two were distracted over the 'great' pictures I silently snuck out of the room without them noticing yet. Escaping from the room I went to the stables where I thought no one would find me, even the two otakus.

**TAP, TAP, TAP**

Came a sound from behind me, I turned around only to be met with a PDA that had words written on it.

"_Are you lost?"_

"No, I'm just hiding from two crazy people..." I trailed off when I try to look her in the eyes but... _The lady had no head... well this is unusual._ The headless lady started typing again.

"_Ah, you must of meet Erica and Walker, since your dress like that. Don't worry there actually really nice" _I wanted to say Hibiya actually made me wear this but I let that comment slide.

"I'm sure they are..." completely unsure of my own words.

"_You can come here anytime you want if things get to hectic, I'm usually always here looking after the horses but I'm sometimes with Shinra whose the doctor here. I'm Celty by the way"_

"Ah, I'm Delic. Nice to meet you" I bowed slightly. "Are people always...this strange here" I said trying not to offend her.

"_Slightly, you'll get used to it. The people here aren't all that bad as they seem"_

I liked Celty, she may not have a head but she was the nicest and most sensible person I have met here so far. We talked and typed for hours, talking about ourselves and other bits and bobs, I found out she was a Dullahan from Ireland looking for her missing head and that she lived with Shinra. But good moments always had to end.

"Celty~! Celty~!" Came a male voice from outside.

"_That must be Shinra. I better get going, see you later Delic"_ I waved Celty goodbye as she left the stable. Boredom quickly grew as I sat there alone staring at Hibiya's horse Alfred, I sighed as I got up from the haystack that me and Celty were sitting on, walking over to Alfred to give it a pet on the head. Alfred nudge my arms constantly, _does it want something? _Scanning around the stable I saw an orange bucket filled with carrots.

"Hungry?" Alfred nodded at my question, I guess it understood people. I fetched a carrot, feeding it to the horse, Alfred licking my hands after it was finished, it tickled slightly but it cheered my up. "Well... I'll be back tomorrow I guess" Great_ now I'm talking to a horse, this place is making me crazy._ And with that I left the stables heading back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been? Erica and Walker are looking for you"<p>

"It's none of your damn business. Those two were crazy I had to get out"

"But them two were taking such great pictures, take a look~" Hibiya took the picture from his pocket, showing the pictures individually. "Oh this ones my favourite, what do you think?"

"..."

"Hmm I know what you're thinking. Its missing a maid outfit right?"

**Bam**

Hibiya went flying across the room. _There was no need for that comment! _"S-S-Shut up, you pervert!" I was boiling with anger as I closed the bathroom door behind me, _it's not like I wanted to wear this outfit!_

Meanwhile outside the bathroom, Hibiya was laughing to himself as he leaned against the wall.

"I wonder, if I break my poor toy...will it sing for me then"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I give you a virtual cookie **erihan** for saying dog collar at least~ anyway I won't post anything for a while, friends sleeping over xD also nearly finished a oneshot for PsyTsu (Izuo again)its going to be rated M... (God kill me =w=) and it about what happens after Delic left. Just saying cause I might post it.

Can anyone guess how Hibiya going to break his toy with out torture? Hmm ok lets gets this plan into motion~


	8. Chapter 8 A princess arrival

**A/N: **right **fenra **made me notice I wrote the first Izuo fic for PsyxTsu...and I dont even see them as a izuo couple xD but I wanted to do an Izuo related to this since I prefer Izuo =w= anyway thank you for the reviews everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Third party POV<strong>

A few weeks passed, Deic spending most of his time in the stables with Celty and sometimes Shinra in those weeks. While Hibiya spent most of his time in business meetings, taking over his parents work while they were out of town. In the weeks Delic and Hibiya did have there time together when Hibiya was free from his duties, their relationship slightly improving in good means for Hibiya not being hit through out the weeks. Yet Hibiya was bothered by Delic flirting among the maids that served them, thoroughly pissed off, Hibiya fired most of the maids while the rest of the maids were swapped with butlers. Delic grew bored at the lack of females that didn't come to serve them anymore, his attention soon leaning more towards Hibiya in the time they spent together. Unknowing to his own feelings Hibiya was truly delighted.

Hibiya was waiting in the reception room with Namie, watching the clock tick as his slim pale fingers tap on the desk impatiently waiting for the guest to arrive. The person he was waiting for was the person he was going to use to break Delic.

"Can you stop that irritating tapping. Time isn't going to go any faster" The brunette snap while she sorted out the files on her desk into alphabetical order.

Hibiya stopped his tapping, flicking out his flick blade and hurled it towards a frame that hung on the wall, causing it to smash on to the ground, glass shattering as it met the floor.

"I'm not replacing that" Namie sat there reading the papers in her hand, achieving a fierce look from Hibiya.

"Unless you don't want your pay, I suggest you replace it"

"Hmmm. You're heartless, did you know that"

Hibiya shrugged as he picked up his flick blade. "Not like I care. I wouldn't be doing this if I did"

Namie glance over at him. "Don't get me wrong, I don't care about your stupid plan, but Izaya is an information broker not a match maker"

"Yes but being a well-known informant that holds so much information, he should know who fits well together"

Namie sighed. "He does this for his own personal gain, not yours"

"As long as I get what I want, it doesn't really matter"

"I just don't see why you couldn't just make him fall for you"

"Namie, Namie, Namie. Have you not learned that I do not like to dirty my own hands when other people can do it for you"

Namie rolled her eyes before answering back. "If he fell in love with someone else wouldn't Delic just sing to them?" The brunette stared back at Hibiya, a smirk unmistakably on his face, "You truly are heartless"

There was a slight creak coming from the door before a small voice spoke up "Sir, she has arrived" It wasn't before long that the lady herself entered the room. Her icy blue eyes complimented her shoulder length blond hair. She wore a white summer dress, white flat pump shoes and a coral ribbon tied around her neck into a bow at the back. She was truly divine.

"Ah, Princess Vorona~ welcome" Hibiya said as he kissed her lightly on her hand.

"Nice to meet you again Hibiya" Vorona voice empty of emotion, unaffected by the kiss as always. "Why the sudden invite?"

Hibiya smiled, motioning her to follow him down the many corridors, "Can't I invite a friend around?" Vorona seemed suspicious at the reason, Hibiya didn't really have anyone he considered a 'friend'.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the castle, Delic is watching T.V inside the bedroom, waiting for Hibiya to come back from whatever he was doing. Hibiya told him to wait inside the room until his 'friend' came over, Delic knew Hibiya had rarely any friends but said nothing about it. As time passed Delic decided he wanted something eat, picking up the phone and dialling the number he knew all to well. It rang a couple of times before a voice came through.<p>

"Hello"

"Hi Simon"

"Oh, Delic come for more sushi, yes?"

"Ahh..." Delic never really ordered for sushi and didn't actually fancy any at the moment "...Yeah I guess, any sushi will do... but I also want some pudding"

"Delic, sweet food is bad. Never get any benefit from it, unlike sushi. Sushi is good-" Delic stop listening to Simon rambling on about sushi. Hearing foots step come from behind him. Delic covered the mouth piece of the phone with his hand, turning around to see Hibiya and a blond woman standing beside him. Delic and Vorona stared for a moment taking in the appearance of the other.

"Vorona, this is Delic"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Vorona bowed.

"Hi... I was just requesting food, is there anything you two want?"

"Strawberry Cake"

"This early in the morning?" Delic was surprised at the sudden request.

"Not like you can talk Delic, you probably ordered pudding again"

"Theirs nothing wrong with that" Vorona interrupted, taking the words right out of Delic mouth.

Delic nodded. "She's right"

"...i can't win against two sweet addicts. Forget it. Delic I want ooto-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know ootoro. Simon probably going to put that in, even if I didn't ask"

Taking his hand off the mouth piece, Delic put the phone next to his ear again.

"-shi also makes sperm healthy" Delic faced palm, regretting he listen in at the wrong time.

"Simon...Simon...Simon!"

"What?"

"Can I also get a strawberry cake"

"Ok. I also put extra sushi as well"

Delic hand tightens around the phone, earning a cracking sound. "... If you truly wish so..."

"Simon will deliver soon. Bye"

Ending the call Delic sighed in relief, finally escaping Simon. Waiting for the food, the three barely spoke to each other until the food came. There was a lot of sushi that came with the one pudding and strawberry cake. Hibiya placed the food on the coffee table, sitting down on the couch once the food were taken from there appropriate owners.

"So...do you also have a bit of a sweet tooth Vorona?"

"Also? Ah I have to admit I do" Vorona blushed. "Is there a particular sweet food you like?"

"Pudding. There no mistake, the way the sweetness of the pudding melts in your mouth and the delightful after taste, is heaven"

"I see...maybe I should buy some next time"

"You can have a bit of my Pudding if you want"

"Eh? No, no, it's alright"

Delic spooned out a bit of pudding, holding the spoon in front of Vorona mouth "Don't worry its nice, Trust me" Delic smiled. Vorona shyly took the pudding into the mouth, savouring the taste as she ate it.

Her eyes brighten. "It's wonderful Delic!" Hibiya, who now felt like a third wheel, was disgusted and slightly irritated at the sight of Delic feeding Vorona. He had to remind himself this was for something that he wanted, so kept calm.

"Have you ever tried Russian cake Delic?"

"No, since I don't think there any shops around here that sells any"

"Ah... well if you order a cake I recommend you try the cake bird's milk. Its coverd in a rich chocolate icing, filled with milk soufflé" The smile on her face grew by just remembering the cake.

Hibiya didn't want to listen to them happily chatting away about sweet food. Instead he indulged himself with ootoro, wondering how long Vorona was going to stay. It really didn't matter how long. He knew for sure that she will stay long enough for Delic. As time passed the two blonds were happily laughing and chatting away, unintentionally ignoring the raven hair man. Vorona even stayed there for lunch and tea, already growing fond of Delic In her present.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now Vorona, Delic is most likely feeling tired"

"But I'm not-" Hibiya threw a cushion at Delic before he could finish.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You see, Delic gets cranky when he's tired"

"I guess it is late... so I best be going. Night Delic. Night Hibiya"

When she finally said her goodbyes and left, Hibiya faced towards Delic who was already getting his night clothes for bed, "What do you think of Vorona then Delic"

"Hmmm I guess she's alright"

"Seriously, just alright? Come on Delic even I could see a spark there"

"Really?" Hibiya was only shifting Delic feeling in his favour. "I guess I could try..."

"Thats right Delic, there is no harm in trying right?" Hibiya was smiling but underneath the smile he was really liking how things were going for now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yh there Vorona x Delic =.= bleh. It'll change really soon,(don't think I can be bothered to write about the improvements of the relationship for them and so is gonna time skip) so don't throw anything at me.


	9. Chapter 9 please make the right choice

**A/N: **Ahh to be honest I don't know anything about Vorona... I just saw some Vorona x Shizuo so I thought I would use it. Then I read up information on Vorona and it said she like sweet foods and that her partner refers who as a 'fighting addict'. Also mega OOCness for Delic so erm I will say soz in advance (Though everyone already OOC)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Only four days passed, it was already irritating and sickening to watch them together. Hibiya couldn't stand it, he thought he was fine. Everything was going as planned. Then why...why is this so painful to watch, why did it make his blood boil. Was it the way he always smiled with her or the way his eyes would sparkle at the sight of her and not him. Hadn't Vorona had enough time with Delic?<p>

Vorona always notice the way Hibiya would stare. Not at her, but at Delic. She would steal Delic attention anytime she could, annoying Hibiya until he left the room. Luckily for her Delic never notice the intense stares.

Hibiya got up stomping towards the door, already fed up of this situation "I'm leaving, I can't take this. I'll see you two later"

"Vorona...i think Hibiya upset, since we have been kind of ignoring him lately. Shouldn't we go talk to him?"

No, she didn't want that. "Just leave him be Delic, he's just jealous"

"Jealous?"

Vorona put her hand on Delic cheeks turning his attention towards her, instead of the door that was left open. "He's jealous that you have me. When he has no one at all" Ok, so it was a bit of a lie, Vorona knew the truth even if Hibiya didn't know it himself. Still, it was better off not telling Delic. She wouldn't want the blond to slip through her fingers like water.

"Well I could always take him to my workplace. Their are plenty of girls who go there"

"NO!" Vorona shouted. This is not what she wanted. Delic was taken aback by the change in Vorona personality, "I mean... if you did that, he would think we pity him"

"You could be right but-"

"But nothing Delic"

* * *

><p>Hibiya went to the stables, wanting to see his horse Alfred and forget the feelings he had when he thought about them. Thinking about them just made his blood boil. He slammed his fist down onto the wooden walls, trying to forget the images that pop inside his head.<p>

"Whoa! Who's in the stables? Celty did you come back?" A mop of brown hair pop around the corner of the stable entrance, a person wearing a white lab coat and glasses look inside. "Oh, it just you Hibiya. What are you even doing here? Celty the one who takes care of the horses"

"I'm here because I can be. Shouldn't you be in your lab Shinra, working on some new crazy experiment or whatever you do in that foolish lab of yours"

"Ah~ I would be but my dear Celty is out and she told me to take care of the horses while she was gone" Shinra moved closer to Hibiya getting a closer look at him, "is something wrong Hibiya?"

"HUH? What would make you think that?"

"Well..." Shinra put his index finger between Hibiya eyebrows "for starters you got a frown on your face instead of that smirk you're always wearing. Second is that since I've known you, you always go to Alfred when you try and escape something you don't want to face"

Hibiya didn't like how Shinra was right, "Your wrong. I just wanted to spend some time with Alfred"

"And what about that frown?"

"Am I not aloud to frown"

Shinra sighed. "Not if something wrong. As your 'friend', I am trying to help you"

"Fine if you want to help then tell me what this irritating feeling is!"

"..." Shinra froze for a moment, processing the sentence that was just spoken, "Sorry what did you say... did you just say feeling?"

"Of course I said that! What else could I of said"

Shinra pushed up his spectacles. He didn't know where to start since Hibiya never had any problems with feelings. He always had problems with his sisters "Well...first of all will you explain these feelings..."

Hibiya stood there thinking for a while of how to turn these feelings into words "Irritation, Anger... I hate the way he's always giving her attention and then when she looks at me, I get so angry I could stomp on her cell phone"

"Exactly who are she and him?"

"Vorona ..." Hibiya scowled when he said her name, "...and Delic. You know I could just get rid of her now rather then later. I was going to do it anyways"

"Hibiya, I think you may have feelings for Delic and so you are jealous of Vorona"

"I don' know how you come up with that conclusion but I don't have feelings for him and I have basically everything I could have always wanted, apart from-"

"Apart from Delic"

"Exact...- No that's not it Shinra, I was going to say luck"

Shinra shrugged. "I don't know why you're trying to deny it" Shinra waited for a response but Hibiya said nothing, fed up that this was getting him nowhere. "You know Hibiya... When it really comes down to what's more important out of Delic or luck, please make the right choice" Shinra left the Stables, leaving Hibiya with his supposedly helpful words.

"...He forgot to feed the horses" Hibiya muttered as he thought about what Shinra said.

**Some time later...**

Inside the castle corridors Vorona is frantically looking for Delic. Opening each door she passes shouting his name as if she was a mad woman. She only took her eyes off him for a second and then these two people steal him, what we're their names...Erina and Walter? No, that didn't sound right.

While she was too concerned about their names, Hibiya spotted the young woman in the corridor by herself for once without Delic. He decided this was an excellent chance to get rid of her. This would lead to what he wanted.

"God where is he... those annoying little brats took him"

"Vorona~" The said lady turned her head facing the person who called her name, "I need to chat with you right now"

"Now? I'm sorry but I'm sort of busy" Masking her frustration with a sweet smile.

"It will only be a minute so don't worry" Grabbing her arm Hibiya dragged Vorona into a cramped empty room nearby, using his body to block the door, "You don't have to keep up that stupid appearance now, since nobody else is around" Vorona glared at the smirking man.

"There's no need to feel threaten"

"What do you want?"

"Oh~ straight to the point ne. Well its simple, all you have to do is leave and never show your face here, unless I say so"

"I'm not leaving. Not until I'm sure Delic is mine" Vorona reached for the door handle but froze when there was sudden flick-blade hovering just above her throart. Hibiya leaned forward, his face just besides hers.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you never take other people things"

"Tsk, I suggest you move"

Hibiya felt a sudden pressure on his stomach. It was gun that Vorona was holding. The one she always hid beneath her dress.

"Princesses like you shouldn't have guns, then again you always did enjoy killing"

Vorona pulled the leaver back on her gun. The sound resonated, slicing through the intense atmosphere inside the room.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I was you" Hibiya glanced over at the corner of the room, "There are cameras in this room. You wouldn't want this spreading to the public. Even if you decided to kill me I think your head would be wanted and a war would break out. Though if I kill you, I'm sure I could just pull a few strings here and there" Hibiya smirked as she pulled back her gun, placing it back inside her gun holster that was around her right leg.

"Fine, but just to let you know, Delic told me all about the game. After this is over I'll be back for him, even if I have to start a war. So there no need to hide your feelings for that blond because even if they reach him. I will erase every trace of it until the last drop"

"And what makes u think that, hm?"

"He may not have realized this but I seen the way you look at him"

Hibiya hasn't even realize that he even been staring at the blond man these pass couple of days. A sudden laughter slipped from under his breath, "I see... I guess 3 months is plenty of time then"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Otaku's room<strong>

"Erm...you know...HOW THE HELL IS WEARING DOG EARS AND TYING ME UP HELPING ME FIND HIBIYA!" Delic fidget, unsure if he should break the ropes that bound him together, he did break one of there figurines so he didn't want to break anything else they wanted to keep.

"Walker, did we say we'll help him find Hibiya?"

Walker lifted his arms, shrugging. "I have no idea what he's talking about"

Delic was annoyed by the duo, "If you don't untie me I will break this fucking rope" Delic was not in the mood to mess around.

"But this is all for yaoi Delic!" The blond didn't care, this was just another camera shoot they wanted to use for a doujinshi again most likely.

"Erica, I think we kept him long enough" Walker said as he looked at the clock

"Aw I wanted to keep him a bit longer...But this is for yaoi!" Erica untied Delic, taking off the dog ears as she smiled. "Now you must go do your job!"

"...Riiiight..." Delic was assuming that Erica meant finding Hibiya. When he Left the room, Shinra unexpectedly bump into Delic falling back a few steps, before readjusting himself again. "Ah, sorry Shinra, I didn't see you th-"

"Forget that. I came to tell you princess Vorona is leaving. I thought I should tell you since you two have become close. She already outside"

"What? Why is she leaving so suddenly?"

"Apparently Hibiya banned her from here, She not aloud to come back again"

Delic sprinted off through the crowd of busy people in the hallways, with Shinra following after him. Reaching the front entrance, Delic saw Vorona enter her wooden carriage, saying her thanks and goodbyes to the staff. Hibiya was there watching Vorona take her leave, never saying a word to her.

"Slon, we shall be leaving now"

"Wait!"

Vorona snapped her head towards the voice she recognized. Delic was running towards her, still quite far away from the carriage. Vorona looked at Hibiya but he shook his head, denying her permission to speak to him. "Just go Slon"

Before Delic could make it, the carriage set off without him even saying a word to her as she left. He was standing, his lungs feeling as if they were on fire as he chocked on the air, resting his hands on his knees panting while he recovered from his long run. People who were waving bye to the princess walked on pass him, seeing there was no point to be there anymore. Hibiya was the only one who stopped in front of him, watching the blond regain his breath. "Delic..."

The blond didn't even acknowledge Hibiya existence when he called his name. Instead he left, his hair covering his eyes that look at the dull cement beneath him all the while walking back to the castle. Shinra finally caught up, slowing down when he spotted Delic, trying to talk to him but Delic carried on walking without ever looking up at Shinra. The prince walked over to Shinra who was now leaning on a tree until his breathing was even again, "Hibiya?"

"I know what I'm doing Shinra..."

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

Delic was already on his third pudding, he was full but he felt empty inside. He thought they were friends or was he the only one thinking that. Guess now they weren't friends, screw that, maybe they were never friends to start with. All he wanted was someone to accept him for who he was but Hibiya had to ruin it, taking away the only person he thought that could ever love him and he could love back. He didn't like this, why did it always have to end up with him being alone, by himself...without no one.

The bedroom door creaked open, a figure entered the room sitting down next to Delic as the rain patter against the window, the only source of light coming from the windows in the room, "You know you'll gain weight if you comfort eat Delic" Delic didn't care, he didn't have any energy to deal with him. It was pointless. He, himself was pointless.

"Have you been crying?" Hibiya leaned in closer to get a better look at his face, the blond did not react. He just carried on eating finishing off the third pudding. When he did, he only lean a bit forwards to grab a forth pudding. Hibiya hated this, a broken Delic was no fun and it only made his heart sting. Snatching the pudding out of his hand, Hibiya wanted a response. Even a word would do.

"..."

Delic took another one of the 3 puddings left on the table. Again Hibiya snatched it away, Delic arm froze but soon hang lifeless beside him, "Why...Why...do you have to take everything away from me" Delic twisted his body, his left hand grabbing on to Hibiya shirt as his right hand spread on the couch, using it as a support to keep himself from falling onto Hibiya, magenta eyes met golden ones. Hibiya noted that Delic wasn't angry. He was sad. His eyes were welling up with tears. "If I sing for you, would you give her back, would you leave me alone" Tears were streaking down Delic cheeks

"No...I don't want you to sing" Hibiya softly whispers, just loud enough for Delic to hear.

"T-Then what do you want from me!" Delic voice started to crack. Hibiya knew what he wanted but instead of saying it he swept Delic into a kiss, surprise by the sudden kiss Delic gasp and Hibiya took this opportunity to slide in his tongue, twirling his tongue around the others. Yes, this is what Hibiya wanted, he wanted Delic. Hibiya gently pushed back Delic so the blond head was against the armrest, slipping his hand under Delic shirt. He felt Delic squirm beneath him, accompanied with a small moan as a hand explored the upper body, remembering the way Delic reacts to his touches, but it all came to a stop when Delic pushed him back. It wasn't a hard push to send him off the couch. It was a light push as if confused and unsure.

There was evidence of flush on his cheeks as he struggled to find the right words, "I...I...I...no...you...t-this...you...now...wh-what" his face was heating up, he couldn't even string a few words together into a sentence. Hibiya watched the flushed blond, only wanting to hug him. Stretching his arm out, Delic notice and shot off the couch so he was standing up on his two feet, "Er-erm... I sleep... Goodnight" Delic pulled the covers over his head without even changing out of his clothes, all Hibiya could see was a lump on the bed, he sighed. Well at least that meant Delic didn't hate him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **OK this one was my longest chapter so far woo~ and soz for any mistakes xD


	10. Chapter 10 PsycheDelic

**A/N: hey everyone soz I aint updated for a while and i have not proofread this lol anyway got exams now bleh so been busy anyway idk if anyone is still reading this since it been so long but whoever reading this I hope u like it and plz review if you like :)**

****Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Delic woke up earlier then Hibiya for once, only because he didn't want to face an awkward situation with him. He didn't understand why he didn't just punch him like he usually did, instead of feeling weak and confused. It not like it felt bad, it was nice in fact but it was just wrong, no matter how you look at it.<p>

"Morning~" Hibiya yawned as he casually entered the dinning room, that was personally only theirs to use. This dinning room was well lit with 8 round tables set around the room with 6 chairs around each table. Each table had its own coloured flower that sat in an elegant vase in the centre of each table. When Hibiya sat down opposite him on the table Delic took a quick glimpse at him before continuing to eat, "Is something the matter Delic?" Delic paused in what he was doing while he still looks down at his food, Delic couldn't tell if Hibiya was joking or not about that question, the answer was obvious, was he teasing him or pretending that it never happen. Delic glared at Hibiya, he was certain that the man knew.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"Oh, and I wonder who fault that is" Delic snapped.

Hibiya smirked, "I thought you enjoyed our little make out session last night" From where Hibiya was sitting, he couldn't tell if the blond was embarrassed or angry but the sound of the table crying beneath the blond hands as he lifted the round table above his head was definitely a sign of anger.

"HI-BI-YA!" Delic roared as he threw the table at the person who was the source of all his rage, Hibiya swiftly moved out of the way as the table flew past him, skidding across the floor until it crashed against the wall.

"You know you could really hurt someone if you throw furniture around like that in other people's homes"

This only annoyed Delic further, he knew what he was doing, and he wanted Hibiya on the floor in pain.

"GAAAHHH!" A roar echoed throughout the room as a continuous rain of tables and chairs came towards the laughing prince as he gracefully dodges each one. Hibiya thought this was truly fun, he could never predict what Delic was thinking it but that only made things harder for Hibya to gain the blond love.

After the fourth table and twenty-fourth chair that crashed to the ground, Hibiya grab the hold of the door handle opening the door "Well it truly been fun but I must be taking my leave" and with that Hibiya left as another chair came crashing towards the door.

Delic still didn't give up. He wanted that raven hair idiot in pain therefore he chased after Hibiya but to his surprise there was no sign of him, _Damn it where did he go? _Without choosing logically which corridor he went down Delic chose to go left.

Running down the corridor checking each turning he passed there were still nothing, just people staring and shouting in anger as some people holding piles of papers drop it as he went by but he didn't care he was to focus on Hibiya , he wanted to take his frustration out of his system.

There was a sudden pause in his running as he was stop by bumping into someone, he was going to ignore them and keep going until the person grab his leg. Delic would have cared and helped the person but he wasn't in the mood to be a gentleman right now, he try to move his leg but it wouldn't budge. _what the hell? I should be able to shake out of this person grip, _Delic tried again but with much more effort, it still wouldn't move.

"Please help me. I'm lost"

If Delic wasn't so angry he would swore that he heard a sniffle as he spoke, Delic head look down at his leg only to see a mop of blond hair and a white scarf that sat upon the guy shoulders, "Tsuki?" The said person look up at the other, his face filled with surprise with a hint of happiness.

"Ah…Delic I thought you were on holiday, so how is it?"

Delicdidn't know if he was referring to how is your holiday in this castle but most likely was and if this was considered a holiday he would never want to come back again it was like jail apart from the good food. "it's alright" Delic shrugged "You mind letting go Tsuki?"

Tsuki loosen his grip and pick up his package as he got up from the ground, hugging it as if it was a teddy bear "Sorry about that"

Delic sighed "So where are you taking that package to?"

Tsuki readjust his glasses before fumbling to find the label on the package "Karisawa, Erika but I'm only meant to take this to the reception….." Tsuki pulled up his scarf trying to hide his embarrassment "unfortunately I can't find it"

Delic smiled, he didn't know why Tsuki had to be embarrassed about it because everyone knew he had a bad sense of direction, "That's fine…but the Reception a bit farther then Erika room so let's just take it straight to her"

The other blond nodded then followed Delic down the lightly lit corridor to their destination.

"Tsuki…"

"hm?"

"How did you get in if the reception at the entrance?"

Tsuki pondered for a minute before he could reply "I walked through a forest"

Delic couldn't see how Tsuki walked through a forest since there wasn't one around here.

"Then this headless lady pulled me out and I ended up in a garden or a field, I could not really tell since it was huge but it could have been a farm it had stables" _Ah so he was walking through a hedge _and_ Celty pulled him out so he ended up in the garden._

"Anyways in the end I found Delic" Tsuki smiled.

"…interesting…" Delic try to look like he did not care but it was interesting because seriously, how the hell did he end up in the hedge?

**7 minutes later**

Tsuki knocked on the blue door, before hearing noises coming from behind it. The blue door flung open as the girl known as Erika stood there eyeing the blond Tsukishima, the red eye blond felt uncomfortable under the intense stare of Erika eyes. Tsuki shuffled his feet before he spoke "D-D-Delivery!"Tsuki body bent forward and his face stared at the floor but his eyes squeezed closed while his hand stretched out the package for Erika. If a stranger walk by right now they would have thought it was a confession.

Erika put her hand on Tsuki shoulder and the other on the package grabbing it out of his hands, Tsuki look up at her only to be faced with a girl who eyes that sparkled and a face that beamed happiness if sparkles could appear around her Delic wouldn't be surprised.

Delic glanced at the package in the brunette girl hands, unluckily Erika spotted this "I bet your curious about what's inside" she beamed with a glint in her eye.

Delic was anything but curious if he had to pick what he felt. He most likely felt fear but he wouldn't admit that "not really, it's probably a manga or something related to that"

"Ah you know too me well Delic"

"After spending nearly two whole days with you, I'd say it not enough but I'm not really sure if I want to learn anything else about you"

"That's mean. You know we could have a lot more fun"

"Your definition of fun is different from mine" He said as he shook his head.

"Aw but you already built up quite a good fan base" Erik grinned.

"Fan base?...Wait did you post them online!"

Tsuki still practically still in the same position didn't know whether he should move because he thought it make things awkward and interrupt the conversation so spoke as he was "Erm… Erika knows Delic very well is she a friend?"

"Hm? Oh I am a very good friend"

Erika looked back and forth between Tsuki and her package until she finally ending up looking at Tsuki "Hey do you want to try on these new clothes I have?"

"Really?" Tsuki beamed, seizing the moment to finally stand up.

Delic faced paled as Erika mention 'new clothes' remembering the things Erika made him wear, "Tsuki were leaving now! I'll take you to the reception"

"Eh but Erika…" Tsuki whined as Delic grab hold of his collar dragging him along with him as they left.

As they finally drew close to the reception shouting could be heard from there.

"For god sake just let me in so I can find him"

"I can't let you in without a special reason"

"This is why I hate humans…I just said my reason"

"Like I said 'Special' reason" Naime empathize on the word special.

The raven hair man with red eyes glared at her "If you didn't know that something special varies between people and to me this is special and you did not say specifically who opinion of special this applies to"

"Do I seriously have to give you each de-" before Naime could finish another voice broke through.

"Roppi!" Tsuki cried out before running up to the man "I thought you abandon me" he snivelled.

"I didn't leave you. I told you not to let go, come on we are leaving now, away from this crazy women" Grabbing hold of Tsuki hand so they entwined together, "This place has to be loopy with that guy as a prince then again I don't really care about them so they can do what they please"

"Isn't Delic going to come with us?" Tsuki questioned. Roppi look at him, not giving him the most welcoming look after not seeing a person for so long. Delic look at Naime and she sighed "fine you can go just get that annoying person out of here and tell me where you're going"

"Me and Roppi are going to Psychedelic host club"

* * *

><p><strong>At Psychedelic<strong>

As the three of them entered they were greeted by Psyche "Wel- Oh hey guys! I was wondering when you be back, the place is pretty full so I had to get Tsu-chan to help. I though you be back five hours ago, did Tsu-Tsu get lost again?"

Tsuki try to sink deeper into his scarf as he stood behind Roppi as if he was his shield "well..yo-you see I went for a walk" he lied while a blushed formed once again from embarrassment

" Deli-chan, how the stay at the castle then" Psyche started as he ignored Tsuki embarrassment and Roppi petting Tsuki to comfort him, "Did anything interesting happen?" he smirked.

Delic thought for a second before it went back to last night kiss but decided to dismiss and say nothing about it, he hated how Psyche knew things without him even giving any sort of signs, "Tsk nothing happen at all"

Psyche pouted "liar"

"Guys! A bit of help here please. I can't look after all these fine young ladies" Tsu voice pleaded from the main hall but still trying to keep in character to please the ladies.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming" Delic replied.

**3 hours later….**

The doors open and Hibiya was greeted by Tsuki who head peep around the curtains which was the entrance of the main hall. Tsuki look at him from head to toe "Table for one?" unsure of what to do since they never had a male customer.

"No need. Just take me to the main hall"

"erm.. it just through these curtains sir"

Hibiya walked up towards him pulling back the velvet red drapes that felt soft against his slender pale hands. Ignoring the happy atmosphere and the stylish designs, Hibiya walked past the chatter towards a certain blond haired man who stood near the centre of the hall.

"I'll be there in a second" Delic wink at the female who was calling for him but for the second time that day he was stop from moving but this time with his hand, Delic look back to see who was grabbing his hand thinking it was Tsuki but didn't see anyone standing however he saw black hair at the bottom of his vision he look down seeing Hibiya holding his hand gently as if it was a fragile flower while Hibiya was on one knee. Hibiya gave a soft sweet kiss on the back of Delic hands.

The room suddenly fell silent spotting this scene at the near the centre of the hall. Delic eyebrow twitched, he wanted to punch Hibiya but he had to keep up his appearance and not destroy the place, Delic look at Psyche, eyes begging for help. Psyche smiled and quickly grabbed an empty metal bucket which champagne would usually be carried in.

"Everyone today we are doing a special show or shall we say treat if you want the act to carry on please put your money in this bucket" Psyche smiled sweetly at the ladies as he walked over to each table.

Chatter of the girls started to pick up because getting excited of seeing a real life BL. Delic seriously thought did the entire room of girl like yaoi? His thoughts was then broken as Hibiya started to speak.

"Delic won't you come back and stay with me, we can go on dates, have romantic dinners and maybe do something else" Hibiya winked

Some girls in the room giggled others watched intently and several took out there mobiles to take pictures. Going with the flow Delic try to avoid anything which could lead to bad situation for him, "I can't do that Hibiya" Delic shook his head as he brought up his free hand to his to pretende he was upset "My parents won't let it and if they found out they would kill you" Right then Delic wanted to die or at lose this part of his memory tomorrow.

"Then we will runaway together" Hibiya stood up removing Delic hand from his face replacing it with his own as his thumb rub gently against Delic cheek, Hibiya leaned forward whispering into Delic ear "and nothing will stop me from being with you"

Delic blushed, he didn't know what to say. It sounded so believable.

Before Delic could think anything up Hibiya press his lips against his, Delic froze unsure of what to do until Hibiya tongue touched against his lip asking for entrance, thinking again Delic submitted and open his mouth letting Hibiya thrust deep into Delic mouth, gaining a moan from Delic. Delic tongue thought against Hibiya but Hibiya seemed to be more experience in kissing, Delic tongue was pushed back while Hibya explored his territory.

Unsure what to do with his hands Delic wrapped his arms around Hibiya pushing him forwards to gain more body contact, Hibiya taking note of this moved his hands down to Delic waist pulling on the waist band of his trousers, Delic gasped and if Delic brain didn't turn to jelly he might of notice the surrounding females squealing.

"STOP, STOP,STOP! We don't want intercourse on the floor so we are stopping it here" Tsu shouted.

Lips parted at the end of Tsugaru shouting and girls whined and sighed in disappointment "Ok thank you for coming and if you come again we may carry this act on" Psyche clapped.

"Like hell we will! I'm not doing that again!" Delic panted still slightly out of breath.

"Well I don't mind" Hibiya shrugged.

Delic glared "I don't need your opinion"

While they were arguing Tsugaru lead the ladies out while Tsuki was sat at a table slightly confused , Roppi sat down next to Tsuki, "What is it Tsuki?"

"Why won't Tsu let them have intercourse on the floor?"

Roppi didn't know whether to take this question seriously but still answered it "it's something to be done in private between two people and not for other people to see because it will burn their eyes" Roppi said with a disgusted voice.

Tsuki gasped "eh then we are lucky Tsu stop them" after a slight pause Tsuki fiddled with his white scarf "….if it only happen between two people in private can I have intercourse with you then?"

Slightly shocked Roppi had a tint of red on his cheeks as he coughed out some water he was drinking "T-Tuski do you know what intercourse is?"

"hm?" Tsuki smiled.

_Guess not _Roppi thought sighing with a hint of disappointment.


	11. Chapter 11 Love makes you crazy

**A/N: **…ok I don't really know what to put here, but all I have to say is thank you to erihan for beta reading this~ oh and I'm _hoping_ to post another Roppi x Tuski one shot soon. Anyway thank you everyone who is reading this so plz enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Delic was not one to have heart to heart talks, since there were rarely any problems in his life, because most of his problems was sorted out through violence, or the other party was too afraid to voice their problems about him, unless the person were in over their heads. But lately these past few days had been crazy. The blonde sighed hoping that the shameful memories of him and Hibiya would just leave him.<p>

"_Delic, is something wrong? You have been sighing a lot."_

Delic lifted his eyes to the screen, fed up of staring at the lifeless ground, "Not just something but… everything recently," His hands tighted around the wooden barrel he sat on, sending chips of wood to dropping to the ground, "you know that so called prince must be screwed up in the head."

Celty tried to type an answer that opposed his view on Hibiya but her typing could not keep up with the conversation.

"Yesterday that idiot comes strutting into my workplace and…and…" Delic couldn't even bring himself to say it and Celty was sure that barrel did not have long to live if this continued.

"_Calm down. I'm sure his actions have a good reason behind them."_ Celty shoved the phone in front of the blonde to make sure her words were heeded.

Delic glared at the screen, what possible good reason could Hibiya have for his action? This kissing business had to be some sort of plan to scare him off, to lose the bet. It not like he loved a commoner like him, right? Delic shook his head, reassuring himself that love wasn't the answer. Even if that time in the bedroom did look like it might have been the reason, "He kissed me." Delic murmured. Silence filled the room. Celty truly wanted to type something helpful but Hibiya and love didn't really click.

"It's love~" Shinra swooned, receiving surprised attention from both people.

"_What are you doing here Shinra?"_

"Can I not come see the person I lo-" Celty jabbed him in the abdomen before he could finish his sentence, "You could have been a bit gentler Celty." Shrina groaned clutching his stomach.

"_Can't you see Delic has a problem." _She typed making sure Delic couldn't see the screen.

Shinra pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose as it glinted in the sunlight that came through the cracks between the wooden walls, "I know. I heard some of the conversation and the reason is love." Shinra spread his arms as if he knew all the answers in the world.

If this was a joke, Delic was not finding it funny. He watched the two talk it out (well type in Celty's case), only hearing the Shinra side of the conversation.

"Yes that's true."

**Tap, tap, tap.**

"This is completely different."

**Tap, tap, tap.**

"Jealousy." Then brunette stated, crossing his arms and nodding.

The blonde was starting to become annoyed. This was his problem and if this is his problem he should at least be in the conversation, "Oi, can you at least tell me what you're talking about here?"

They both turned towards Delic before Shinra started, "Well you see…Hibiya's past relationships weren't exactly great."

"And why are his relationships any of my concern?"

"Since he likes you, Celty is just worried that something may happen to you like what happend to all of his exes," Shinra turned his head and mumbled, "They committed suicide." Delic gasped, were all of Hibiya's girlfriends so seriously crazy about him that they would go kill themselves for him?

Shinra clapped his hands together "But Delic is special." He chirped, "Since your different compared to those girls." The blonde damm well hoped he was, he didn't label himself as a loony. Sure he had a bit of an anger problem but he wasn't crazy.

"_Also Shinra thinks that he truly loves you and won't use you like he did with the others"_

"Use?" Delic snapped, his hair shadowing his eyes, "That bastard…"

Before Delic could rage out rainbow coloured words, Shinra cuts in, "Ah, wait. I know Hibiya is a… royal douche to put it simply," Delic grunts already knowing full well that he is, "but he is human and love could make you do things you wouldn't normally do."

"So kissing another guy in public in front of a crowd of girls is not normal for him?"

"…"

"…"

"No… that sounds like him."

"Argh, of course that would be considered normal to him." The blonde massages his temple as he felt a headache coming on. This was getting him nowhere. "What was the point of bringing up love could make you do crazy things then?"

"Hibiya is not the type of person who gets jealous over someone, and I consider this as out of the ordinary for him, because he has never shown interest in anyone, but seeing you and Vorona together must have made him realize his true feelings."

Delic sighed. That wasn't exactly proof, and if the reason could even possibly be love would he even accept it, let alone believe it?

* * *

><p>Inside the brightly lit corridors Hibiya was looking for Erika since he could not find Shinra in his lab and he needed him for something, he would have rang him but no, his oh so lovely sisters took his phone while he was asleep. Hibiya cursed under his breath having no idea what his devilish sisters were using his phone for, but he had to forget about that because what he was doing now was more important. Erika should have Shinra's phone number because they are good friends ever since Shinra found out Erika had a mountain of outfits such as nurse, bunny, cat, school uniforms, etc. Because they would both talk about which outfit was the cutest or hottest that month and they would suggest which clothes would look best for a person (in Shinra case that person would be celty).<p>

Upon reaching Erika's and Walker's room he recognised two people standing outside her doorway chatting with her. If he remembered correctly they should be Delic friends who he saw at the blonde's workplace. Hibiya entered the conversation and stood beside Roppi and Erika.

Erika eyes were gleaming, "So who's the receiver and who's the attacker." She looked between Tsuki and Roppi.

Roppi shot daggers at Erika through his piercing red eyes. It was an answer that she didn't need to know, however Roppi didn't even know himself because they weren't dating and the blonde was too dense to notice his feelings. Thinking of that only made the raven even more annoyed at the world and the people living on it. Why? Because the stupid people always interrupt his and Tsuki free time together and are always so nosey.

"I'm the receiver."

At that moment Erika went into complete fujoshi bliss ignoring the real world that surrounded her, while her mind went into fujoshi fantasies and she babbled incoherent sentences together that seemed to sound like a ritual.

"Only because I receive the packages. I mean I am a messenger, of course I would receive packages and letters from people." Tsuki pause for a moment as he tried to think of more words to her question, not noticing that Erika was not even listening anymore, "I don't know if I would call Roppi the attacker…all he does is keep me company but he said he would protect me" Tsuki smiled towards Roppi.

Roppi crossed his arms and looked away from the blonde. He was trying to pretend that he didn't care what the blonde was saying. Hibiya could see Roppi's blush forming, the prince lips twisted into a smirk, "Well I can see that someone hasn't jumped the innocent blonde yet." Hibiya said with amusement.

Roppi narrowed his eyes, "At least Tsuki likes me, unlike your love interest that doesn't seem to replicate your love, let alone like right now." Roppi mocked.

Hibiya wanted to let out a frustrated growl as the both of them scowled at each other, sparks of lightning setting off between them.

"Erika!" Came a worried voice behind the trio, "What did you say to her?" Walker asked, pushing through them.

"She just imagining things that none of us need to know about." Roppi hinted, not needing to explain his question directly. Walker shook Erika trying to regain her sanity (if she had any to begin with) but it came to no avail.

"Hey, hey, Erika calm down. I got what you wanted from the shops." Walker exclaimed, waving the colourful bags in front of her dark brown eyes. Unfortunately for Walker the girl was still talking gibberish.

"This isn't working," Hibiya said annoyed at the whole situation, pushing Walker aside to get a closer look at the female, "let me handle this." Hibiya smirked leaning forward to whisper into Erika ear. When he finished he stood back up, his mischievous smile never leaving his face. Erika froze and turned to look into Hibiya's golden coloured eyes.

"Seriously?" Erika gave him a sceptical expression.

"Of course." And with that Erika eyes started to sparkle with glee. While Walker seemed relieved that his best friend was herself again, he went inside their room to unpack the bags. At some point Roppi and Tsuki left the scene without anyone knowing because Roppi is always rude enough to leave without saying a goodbye.

Rummaging through her bag she took out her mobile, "Here." Placing it onto Hibiya hand, "Take as long as you like." Flipping open the cell phone Hibiya scanned her contact list, upon reaching Shinra number he click the dial button.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Vrrrrrrr vrrrrr vrrrrr'<strong>

"Hello" Shinra answers sliding his cell phone open. Delic kept quiet since he did not want to disturb Shinra when he is on the phone, Celty kept on typing to Delic barely making any sounds except those that came from her mobile.

"…yeah….mhmm…Don't worry I'll do it soon…" Shinra turned around to smile at Delic, the blonde found that slightly creepy since his smile felt like it had a hidden meaning behind it, but he ignored it and gave an awkward smile back unsure why he was even smiling, "… I can't wait~…. Huh? I don't sound that excited about it…hahaha fine….Ok good luck…no I think you really need it…..bye" Shinra slide his cell phone shut, gaining both of his friends' attention.

"So who's hungry?" Shinra smiled.

* * *

><p>Night time quickly came without a word. Delic stirred in his sleep from a weird sensation from down below, it was a foreign feeling that he never felt before, it was cool and slimy and there was a pang of pain. Delic shot up on to his elbows, blinking a couple of times to readjust his eyes in the dim light. He notices that he is naked and there is someone at the end of the bed and if he weren't so sleepy he would have realised sooner that he had fingers up his ass.<p>

"Took your time to wake up" Said a voice he knew so well.

"Hi-bi-ya" His voice shook with rage as he lunged at him. Surprisingly, he got held back by a grip on both his wrists making him crash back onto the bed, "Shit…" Delic murmured shaking his wrists to rid their pain, upon moving his wrists the sound of metal rattled in his ears. Delic scowled at the chains around his wrists and bed, chains weren't a problem, he should just be able to break them. He tilted his head slightly confused at why it didn't break when he went to attack the other because toys, plates and glass would always break without his permission.

Hibiya removed his fingers from the blonde's entrance, a cocky smile appearing on his face as he leans over him, "There's no point in fighting" caressing the blonde locks between his fingers, "Your strength won't be back till morning. You see, Shinra been researching your strength, and as you already know the brain restricts one's power, but you seem to not have this limitation, so Shinra made a drug especially for you that puts back that restraint where it should be and at some point today he gave it to you secretly. Well aren't you lucky ne~?"

Bending further down Hibiya whispered, "You're mine now." there was a possessive growl in his voice that sent a shiver down Delic body. His hands tracing down defined muscles as his lips locked with Delic's own. Delic's body responded by itself towards the kiss, remembering how good it felt all the other times, the kiss became heated more than usual, tongues entwining around each other's. A low moan came from his throat, while Hibiya claimed hold of Delic's erection giving it the attention it wanted, swiping his thumb over the slit every now and then as he continued to pump it, sending sparks of pleasure to the person beneath him.

Their lips separated, leaving them both breathless, gasping for needed air. Hibiya looked at Delic hoping for some sort of reaction that could show his feeling towards him. Delic looked dazed, his cheeks flushed with eyes clouded with lust and soft lips slightly parted. Hibiya groaned at the pleasurable sight, his thoughts telling him to fuck the man senseless and forget how he is feeling.

Hibiya propped himself back into a sitting position, still holding onto Delic's manhood. Delic looked over at Hibiya, he could see his hand moving up and down still but at a slower pace as if he was teasing him.

"Do you me to stop?"

It was a simple question from Hibiya, and Delic was contemplating whether it be a good idea before anything crazy happens if this continued, however, he couldn't think straight with another man stroking his erection. And every time his brain would try to focus it would turn back to goo when that heat of desire of wanting to feel more of that taste of heaven Hibiya was giving him. He speeds up the pace and slightly tightens his hand around his dick to give Delic a taste of what could happen, and fuck it felt amazing.

"Are you seriously asking me that now?!" He didn't want to come off as submissive, he still had some bloody pride in him.

"Well I don't want to fuck you without permission. I don't think you would like that." To be honest Hibiya didn't really care if he got his permission or not, he just wanted to tease the blonde.

Delic growled at Hibiya's reply, he is horny, naked and hard. So who cares about stupid permission? Wasn't he the one practically raping him? For god's sake, he was chained to a bed! So why fucking care now/

"Just finish what you started, you idiot."

"Aw I don't feel like continuing since you're so mean. There's no romantic mood."

'_There was no romantic mood to start with!'_ Delic wanted to sigh, but instead he spoke up and swore to himself he was only going to do this once, "Come here…" Delic mumbled unsure if he wanted to continue what he was thinking.

"Why?"

"Just come here…I can't exactly move much with these chains"

Delic was blushing and Hibiya heart jumped with joy, he was anticipating this sort of situation for some time when he initiated this plan to have sex. As Hibiya over the blonde again Delic swiftly pulled Hibiya into a kiss. His eyes were squeezed shut and his ears were stained red, Hibiya couldn't help but smile against his lips, seeing Delic like this was cute. Letting Delic's tongue enter, he let him take control, though he seemed too shy to take control, so Hibiya tried to encourage him by moving his hand slowly up Delic's thigh, rubbing his thumb around in circles by his groin and letting his tongue attack before pulling it back so Delic's could entwine them.

Delic pulled back, too embarrassed to look at him. Hibiya see Delic's mouth move but heard no sounds coming out.

"Did you say something?"

Delic quickly glanced at him, blush still evident on his face, before speaking up again, "Will you please…fuck me already."

"With Pleasure." Hibya replied, leaving a trail of feather kisses down Delic's neck before stripping himself of his clothes. Hibiya grabbed the lube that he was using before Delic woke up, and squirted a generous amount onto his hands before rubbing it over his erection.

Grabbing ahold of Delic's legs, he moved those hips towards him, lining up his dick with the entrance. Slowly he began to push inside him. Delic fists tightened around the bed sheets from the slight pain that was emitting from the movement Hibiya made inside of him.

When Hibiya's manhood was fully inside that warm tightness, he was nice enough to wait for Delic to get used to it. There was silence for a small while, before Delic gave a slight nod for him to begin moving. Hibiya began at a slow pace while thrusting in and out of the man, picking up the pace as he went along.

Delic moaned out loudly when Hibiya dick brushed past that spot that made him wither in pleasure. Smirking, Hibiya shifted himself and pushed back a bit more roughly to hit that same spot again and again. To hear the delicious moans coming from Delic made Hibiya want to fuck him even harder.

Hibiya couldn't believe this was happening, this all felt like a dream, seeing the man writhing on the bed beneath him. He could tell that thrusting harder was causing more pleasure for the both of them. He could see it in the other's eyes and the way he moaned. Even he himself was letting low groans slip between his lips. Hibiya's instincts were taking over him as he grabbed hold of Delic's legs, creating more friction as he thrust harder into that tight warmth that surrounded his dick. Hibiya grasped hold of Delic's erection that was now coated with pre-cum.

Delic saw Hibiya's hand move up and down around his dick in time with the thrust, sending Delic into a complete bliss. Delic felt that he was about to lose control and Hibiya saw Delic's hands tighten around the bed sheets, knowing full well that Delic was about to go over the edge.

Delic tilted his head back and his hips arched up as he felt his body began to tremble in pleasure. A moaning turned into a scream that echoed throughout the room, his dick releasing spurt of cum onto his abdomen and bed sheets.

The warm walls enclosed around Hibiya's dick giving him the sensation of ecstasy as he thrust in a few more times, before he groaned out loudly as he released his cum inside of Delic.

Hibiya collapsed onto Delic, taking in the sweet scent of the blonde before finding the energy to move out of the man. Hibiya rolled off next to him, leaning in to give a gentle kiss on his cheek. Even at times like this Delic was unpredictable, the man was already fast asleep. Hibiya sighed and moved the strands of hair covering Delic's face to get a clear view of the man he truly loved.


	12. Chapter 12 Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>The sunlight seeped through the gaps of the curtains, waking the blonde from his deep slumber. He turned around facing away from the dreadful light, yawing as he did so, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed. Just as his eyes were about to close, the memories of last night started to flood back in. he shot up from his bed, later regretting the motion as pain started to set in his lower back.<p>

Disregarding it he scanned the large room in hopes of finding the annoying prince there. There was no one. Delic tsked in annoyance, if only he woke up sooner he could of at least caused some pain towards Hibiya. Slowly getting up from the bed Delic headed for the shower, he really needed a fresh start today.

After the shower the blonde was changing into his usual clothes, halfway through putting on his white trousers, Namie bursts through the door, clipboard held in her left hand. Surprised, Delic was unfortunately only standing on one foot which caused him to lose his sense of balance, therefore causing Delic to flail his arms around while crashing to the ground.

In his frustration Delic let out a growl as he pushed himself up off the ground, irritated by the sudden outburst of the brunette entering the room without warning. "Get up and change quickly. Oh and make sure when you're done to come downstairs to the reception. Hibiya is waiting and has a 'pleasant' surprise." She stretched the pleasant as if it was anything but.

"I'm not going." He stated flatly, finally buckling his belt around his waist, "I never want to see his stupid face again." Just the mention of Hibiya's name made him angry right now.

Namie look up from her clipboard, furious that the blonde was not complying. She was about to complain until she notice an odd limp in Delic's walk. An unwelcome smirk appeared on her face, "He did you." She sneered.

"Wha- NO!" Delic denied crossing his arms while facing the other way, not wanting to face Namie as a light blush was forcing it way through.

"Ahh…No wonder he was calling it a triple date." She mused, pretending to act clueless while she ignored the obviously lying Delic. Namie stared back at the speechless blonde, "If you're not there in ten minutes I will get the guards to drag your ass down there." She firmly said before exiting.

As soon as Namie was outside the room she leaned against the wall beside the door, seconds later a sofa flew past her taking the door with it, joined by a loud roar. Namie let out a frustrated sigh adding one more thing onto her To Do List.

* * *

><p>Once downstairs at the reception, Delic charged towards Hibiya lifting him high up by the collar, the blonde glared at him, hoping the raven haired man would cower in fear, but since knowing him he never have. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT A SURPRISE AND A <em>TRIPLE<em> DATE?! I NEVER AGREED TO SUCH A THING, WE ARE NOT EVEN DATING!" Delic yelled with a couple of good shakes to get his point through.

"Then will you go out with me Delic?" His words were emotionless, not at all faltered by Delic's fury.

Delic's hands quickly let go, as if the person himself was made out of hot acid, "NO! THAT'S NOT THE POINT." Delic could not tell if he was serious or not, however after last night maybe he was.

Hibiya clicked his tongue, annoyed that he got refused but he was expecting it, "Forget it. Let's just carry on with the surprise shall we." He said, wiping the invisible dust where Delic had touched him.

"What's the surprise?"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, so follow me and you will know."

"Fine, but if you try anything I'll kill you" Delic growled, catching up beside Hibiya.

* * *

><p>The carriage ride was silent throughout most of the journey except for a few periodic glances from Delic who couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the other person's presence, "Are we there yet?" He knew it was childish but he really wanted to get away from the suffocating atmosphere. He even went as far as to sit farthest away from Hibiya.<p>

"You asked that five minutes ago." Hibiya said irritated by Delic's behaviour.

If he knew that Delic was a person who had no patientience he would have moved the whole place closer to the castle if it made the blonde happy.

Delic huffed, it didn't feel like five minutes, "I'm Hungry." He complained again with hinted frustration.

Hibiya really wanted bang his head against something, but that was out of character so he decided to reply. "Did you not eat this morning?"

"There was no time to eat."

"It's your fault for waking up late then."

"I woke up at 8:30! But only had ten minutes to get ready, I can't do everything in ten minutes." Delic looked over his shoulder from where he was leaning over the window frame before asking, "What time is it anyway?" lifting a curious eyebrow as he asked.

Hibiya looked at his mobile phone to check the time before answering, "Quarter past twelve."

"Seriously where the hell are we going?" Delic mumbled, staring back outside the window where all he could see was a green landscape with no sort of transport even passing by the road. If this was a picnic then he would rather be sleeping.

As if answering his question the Chauffeur opens the sliding wood window, just so you could see part of his face. "We have arrived." He said before closing it again to get up and open the doors for them.

Stretching, Delic hopped off the carriage finally standing on stable ground that he greatly welcomed, "Food first, if you say otherwise I will throw you into that fountain over there." His thumb pointing in the direction of said fountain behind himself.

"Seriously that's the first thing you notice and even say when we get here?" He chuckled, "How childish."

Delic growled in response before turning back around to look at the place properly. His eyes grew wide from surprise. Hibiya took him to a well-known Theme park which answered the question of why it took so long.

"Are you surprised then?" Hibiya eyed the blonde carefully.

"Not really." Delic shrugged trying to act casual, "Why you take me to a theme park anyway, isn't that a bit childish?"

"Ah, a little birdy told me you always wanted to go to a theme park." Hibiya winked, placing his index finger on his own lips as if it was a secret.

It' true that he always wanted to since he and Psyche weren't allowed to go to a theme park when they were little, because their parents were afraid he would break into a tantrum and Psyche would get too excited and run off, so their parents hoped that they would just grow out of it and they did, they grew to that age where they practically forgot but still had that hidden desire to go.

Delic only tsk and walked off. Hibiya didn't mind since he got to see Delic embarrassed, as much as Delic did not want to admit how excited he was, Hibiya already knew that he was thrilled to be here.

Once they passed through the grand entryway, Delic walked in awe at the spectacular sights of the Theme park, only ever seeing roller coaster, food stall, arcade games and other fun machines on build boards, leaflets and TV adverts. Usually he would see added effects such as magical dust or sparkles on the pictures, but even without the added effects it was amazing.

Delic was so focused on the things around him, that he forgot about food and didn't even notice the four people sitting on a picnic bench that were far in front of him until one person started waving his way.

Broken from his own daze he smiled and waved back at his brother, just as he was about to run forwards towards them Hibiya held his shirt, stopping all movement forwards. Delic turn his head to scowl at the prince, "What the hell are you doing!" It wasn't really a question it was more of a threat.

"You said food first before anything else." Hibiya indicated, motioning his hand towards a food stall.

Delic rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I did." He sighed.

"Good, now at least I know I won't get thrown into a fountain." Hibiya crossed his arms walking to the food stall which he pointed out early.

Delic rolled his eyes before joining the spot next to Hibiya in front of the stall. He quickly scanned the menu that hung high on the wall before picking, "Candyfloss." He said as he moved to the side to get a better look at the drinks menu.

"Seriously?" Hibya questioned.

"Yeah, it's high in energy."

"You mean sugar."

Delic shrugged, "same thing."

Hibiya massaged his temple, he could not believe this was happening, he knew the blonde had a sweet tooth but this was beyond weird for any human, "You there." He snapped at the man behind the stall, taking his anger out on the poor guy, "Leave the candyfloss and get us two burgers and two milkshakes, strawberry flavour." The man flinched before getting their order ready onto the steel counter.

"You didn't have to do that." Delic grumbled, picking up one of the burger and milkshakes when it was done.

"Don't complain. At least I got you a milkshake." Was his irritated reply.

Everyone greeted them with a smile apart from Roppi, but that was nothing unusual.

"Nee, nee Deli-chan, look at all the rides. They are so big and pretty." Psyche smiled, nearly bouncing out of his seat from excitement.

Tsugaru held onto one of Psyche shoulders to keep him from falling, "Psyche been like this for a while." Tsugaru sweat dropped as he kept on his calm smile.

"No one else is here as well." Tsuki commented, giving Psyche a high five.

"There are no queues, and we can eat and drink as much as we want for free" Psyche cheered, doing another high five with Tsuki before giggling.

Delic looked around him, only now realising what they said was true. No one was around and neither he nor Hibiya paid the man at the stall. Delic faced Hibiya who was beside him, accidently locking his eyes with those golden ones. He felt his face heat up and hell he did not know why, maybe it was because he looked into those eyes when they were having- no, no, no, no, he did not need to remember that or think about it right now.

Hibiya smirked, adoring the view he was getting, "I rented the whole place for the day."

"Huh?" was the only intelligent thing Delic could come up with right then and after he realised he hoped a black hole would suck him up.

At that reaction Tsuki tilted his head, Psyche quirked an eyebrow, Tsugaru blinked a few times, Roppi snickered and if possible Hibiya's smirk grew even more. Yup, Delic wanted to be sucked in by a black hole right now.

"I said that I rented the whole place for the day." Hibiya repeated, gesturing his hand to the whole place.

Delic wanted to wipe that smug grin off Hibiya's face, but he had no right to, after that foolish comment he made, "Like I care." Was the only thing he could say, he didn't want Hibiya to be too full of himself.

Hibiya was really finding it hard to win Delic's heart, but you know what they say the greater the prize the greater the challenge.

"Hey Deli-chan, let's go. I want to ride that huge dragon roller coaster" Psyche said, getting up from his seat to pull on Delic arm.

"But what about Tsugaru?" Delic glanced over at the other blonde.

"It's fine, me and Tsu-chan are going to go on a lot rides together later," Psyche smiled, "and go on the love boat, hopefully we could make it extra slow if I ask the man at the ride." Psyche winked at his lover.

Blushing and still trying to keep his composure, Tsugaru coughed to cover up his embarrassment, "That's alright, you two have fun. I'll be waiting right here when you're done."

Delic nodded in acknowledgment, putting down his milkshake to depart with Psyche.

This time Tsuki spoke up, "Roppi why don't we go on the drop tower" Tsuki beamed.

"I don't like the feeling you get in the stomach when you ride that." Roppi voiced with much hate.

Tsuki sweat dropped, that was the point of the ride and there was also a good view, "Ok...What about the mirror house." He suggested again.

"Confusing."

Tsuki sighed. Maybe he should have gone with Delic and Psyche. "Well what about the-" He was cut short by Roppi with two simple words.

"Haunted house." Roppi said flatly.

This only made the blonde pale, he didn't practically like dark places, you couldn't exactly see what's lurking in the dark…there was no fun in that. "If we ride that… we have to ride anything I want for the rest of the day." It was a selfish request, but Roppi never liked social places such as Theme parks, so there wasn't much Roppi would agree to unless Tsuki made this request.

Roppi nodded with a rare smile he barely shows, winning the heart of Tsuki who suddenly forgot about his fear, "Ok let's go!" Tsuki beamed, grabbing Roppi's hand and heading towards the Haunted house. Tsuki would later regret his choice.

In the awkward silence Hibiya was thinking about leaving to find something to do while Delic was gone for maybe a few minutes with Psyche. He sighed, should he just abandon the blonde in front of him? Maybe he could just excuse himself, but for what? He had nothing to do.

"What are you thinking about?" Tsugaru asked, bringing the green tea to his lips ready to drink.

"Board meetings," He lied, "got to prepare for stuff like this in advance."

Tsugaru hummed, setting the cup back onto the wooden surface. "You've done something to Delic haven't you?" A dark aura suddenly appeared, consuming the air nearby, with the smile completely contradicting the air around him.

"Ah, you caught me." Hibiya smirked, positioning his hands up in mock surrender.

The blonde was cracking his knuckles, and Hibiya wonder how someone could looks so dangerous yet so calm when doing that.

"It was all pointless anyway, I just don't get him." Hibiya voiced with disappointment, resting his forehead on his folded arms, "I just don't know what to do."

Tsugaru paused, looking down at the disheartened prince, "What exactly did you do?"

"Just this and that." Not bothering to even lift head but instead flicked his wrist side to side to describe this and that. He didn't really care anymore he probably deserved to get hit, it was a miracle that he lasted this long.

Understanding the gesture, Tsugaru propped his elbow up onto the table resting his chin in the cup of his hand. Tsuguru furrowed his brows, thinking. "Why not do something Delic wants or get him something he likes." He offered.

Hibiya stayed quiet for a few seconds. The proposal was not a bad idea, maybe he was thinking about this the wrong way. Getting him something sounded like a good idea, but then again if he guessed what Delic wanted he would most likely want Verona back. Hibiya scowled at that thought. He would just have to gift him an item of some sort.

"Delic likes music, right?"

* * *

><p>Psyche sprung up the stairs landing softly on his feet with a finishing spin once he reached the top steps, "Woo~ made it." Delic ruffled Psyche's hair as he walked pass. Psyche's body turned, facing his brother, he felt that something was slightly off with Delic, so he jumped on to his back, catching the attention that he wanted.<p>

"Psyche, what are you doing!" Delic barked, narrowing his eyes at his brother

"Making happy again." Psyche dropped off his back; after he was sure he got his full attention.

"And jumping on my back was the solution?"

"Well it made those winkles go away" Psyche poked Delic's head. Signifying supposed winkles.

Delic only sighed, causing the smaller of the two to feel concerned, "Has it already started?" Psyche voice was shaky.

"No…not yet" His voice was low, but Psyche was slightly relived, it still meant there was time.

"Psyche…Did you plan this from the start?"

Psyche stared wide eyed at the blonde, he was found out. Psyche looked down at the floor, He couldn't face his brother, and he was most possibly mad or upset at Psyche deceiving him. But it was for the best, if he didn't do it Delic would live an awful life for who knew how long and he didn't want to see Delic like that. This gift that they had would start off as a blessing but soon become a curse to them. There were two options and that was to sing to someone to get rid of it, fortunately for the person they sang to, there was no curse just an eternal blessing. The other was to stay near someone who used to own a song or still did, however that only reduced the effects.

When born with a special song from birth, the host would gain whatever the song gave for 8 years, next it would disappear and come back as a curse around the age of 18 to 24, doing the complete opposite of what the song blessed.

Psyche already went through the curse, so he thought. No. He knew what he was doing and fortunately Delic was a late bloomer, he knows the curse was going to pop up shortly because Delic was going to turn 24 soon and it had to appear before then.

"It's for your own good Delic." His voice was barely audible, but he was certain that Delic heard it.

"I told you not to do this sort of thing without my permission." Delic was angry, he couldn't believe it was one of his brothers plans again.

"But-"

"But nothing." Psyche flinched, and Delic noticed he was raising his voice. Damn, now he felt guilty. Delic sighed, calming himself down, "it's just…You knew that I wanted to give it to someone special."

"You don't how long that would take. It could take weeks, months, even years. I do not want to watch you suffer!" Psyche was on the verge of tears, he was just doing his best. That's all.

Delic embraced him. He wasn't really expecting a crying Psyche he was expecting him to be stubborn, "Psyche, I'm not mad any more. Ok? So stop crying. Just tell me why."

"Because either way you have to sing to him in the end." Psyche snivelled.

"Either?"

Psyche nodded, "When _it_ happens you would leave the castle, thus meaning you have lost and would have sung to him. However," There was a slight pause, "I thought you two would fall in love, so that you wouldn't mind singing to him" came a bashful reply.

Delic held his arms out on Psyche shoulder, therefore creating a space between them. He could not believe what his brother was planning. What was he, a match maker? Delic shook his head. Of course not, but if he had to pick which option was going to be correct, so far it would have to be the first. Why? Because it's not like he l- lo-… liked him.

"Ah, you're blushing" Psyche snickered, slicing through his thoughts.

Delic narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were meant to be crying."

* * *

><p>After a long day everyone headed back home. The time was nearly 10p.m and Hibiya and Delic were already passing through town. The blonde was soundly asleep, tired from the day's activities. Along the way Hibiya took a pit stop at a music shop, whatever he brought he gave it the chauffer so Delic couldn't see it and told him to later on wrap the gift when they got back to the castle.<p>

Hibiya shook Delic awake, "We are back now, time to get out."

The other only nodded in response.

Once they made it to their bedroom, Delic plopped down onto the sofa, turning on the TV with the remote. Not caring on what channel it started up on.

"Did you enjoy today?" came a sudden question.

"Yeah, it was fun…" Delic thought now was probably a good time to thank him, he cleared his throat before continuing, "…Thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet. I'm not done."

Delic raised a confused eyebrow, "What else are you planning?"

Hibiya shook his head from where he was standing behind the sofa, "I'm not planning anything, just giving."

"This is a joke right?"

Hibiya glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean."

"You don't give. You take."

"That's not completely true!"

"Really? Name one time you gave someone anything out of generosity."

Just as he was about to speak there was a sudden knock on the door. Hibiya opened the door, annoyed that he was actually doing something nice and getting shot down for it.

"Erm, I was requested to give this to you." The boy gave Hibiya the large rectangle wrapped gift covered in golden floral wrapping paper and a red ribbon. Hibiya waved the boy off before closing the door.

Hibiya gently placed it on the coffee table in front of the blonde whilst Delic was eyeing the object as if there it was a bomb.

"Well, are you going to open it or keep staring at it?"

Delic scowled at him before he cautiously picked it up and gave it a few good shakes for good measure.

"For god sake it's not going to kill you." Hibiya heaved a frustrated sigh.

"I know that" Delic snapped back, quickly opening the present in anger.

When he opens it, all he did was stare speechless. The only sort of feeling passing through his body now was complete ecstasy. There was probably a permanent smile on his face that he could not help spouting.

"Th- this is awesome!" He couldn't help but smile at the magenta coloured electric guitar in the box.

Hibiya watched the blonde as he opened the present and when Delic smiled time seem to have frozen. It was beautiful and he was the cause of making him smile, giving him butterflies for a brief moment. But soon that smile turned into confusion. Hibiya frowned, why was Delic confused?

"Hey…" Delic spoke, looked up from the guitar, locking eyes with his, "Why are you doing this?" his voice was soft, as if he really didn't want to hear the answer.

Hibiya gave a weak chuckle along with a sad smile. He might as well respond to his question.

"Would you believe me if I said I love you?" His voice was quite, but the silence in the room made it clear.

"This is all just a game to you." was Delic's sharp reply.

"Do you really think this is just a game? Did you think I did everything I done until now for my own entertainment?" Hibiya eyes were fierce as he leaned forward, hands sidling its way up Delic thigh. "If you thought this was a game you would have tried to kill me this morning when you first saw me, but instead you did nothing. Do you also love me?" Hibiya whispered the last part into his ear, sending a shiver straight through Delic.

Hibiya lips curled into a smile as he saw the blush form. He took this as an invitation. Placing one of his hands on the blonde's cheeks, he dived in for hot and intense kiss. Sealing their lips together, Hibiya slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, receiving a moan of approval from him. Hibiya thought he gave in to submission and began tangling his tongue with Delic's, seducing the others tongue into his own mouth.

As the kiss went on, small groans and moans came from the both of them. Unfortunately they were both disrupted by the ringing of a phone. Hibiya growled in frustration as he reluctantly pulled away from the other.

Hibiya answered the phone, still smirking at the panting blonde who was blushing.

His smirk soon faded into a frown. "Why the hell are they here? Didn't I-" Hibiya was cut short as he got off Delic, still listening to the other person on the phone.

Delic stared at Hibiya, confused at why they stopped. He didn't exactly want it to stop, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"I'll be down there in a minute." Hibiya said before closing his phone shut to look at Delic, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. We have to continue this later" He teased, winking at the blonde.

Delic grabbed the cushion closes to him, flinging at the other person.

"Just go and don't come back!" Delic yelled before Hibiya left the room.

* * *

><p>Hibiya walked into the reception room, glaring daggers at the person who he hates the most right now. Why were they here? They shouldn't be, so why.<p>

A smile played along her lips as she watched the prince scowl at her. She was laughing inside, "I can see you're happy to see me." She teased.

"Vorona, what pleasure it is to see you again." His voice was dark and dangerous, but he never let his false smile slip.

"Now, now there is no need for this-"

Before she could finish her sentence Hibiya shot out a question he needed answer to. "Why are you back here? Didn't I tell you to never come back?"

She laughed, "I got help from your sisters. Granting me the right to come back here, they promised me that if anything happens to me you will be the one to blame. You see their on my side."

How was that even possible? Hibiya removed all contacts to do with her, apart from one. He looked at his mobile, clutching it tightly as he remembered when his sisters took his phone yesterday. It must have been back then. Exactly what sort of deal did they make?

"Whatever you're planning you know it won't work." Hibiya smirked, hoping it would discourage her.

"I'm not planning anything. I just want to play a game since we are on equal grounds now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm just behind on college and I'm just a normal lazy person. I have to thanks erihan for the pm to tell me to keep writing.**


End file.
